Holiday Magic
by ninjanervana
Summary: Dumbledore puts Lily and James in charge of planning a Christmas Ball to bring some holiday cheer and happiness to the castle in the midst of a war. Watch as they, along with the help of the Marauders, try to plan a holiday party no one will forget. Based in their Seventh Year.
1. The Idea

You guys didn't think I'd be gone for long, did you? This is going to be yet another story that I thought was going to be a one-shot but spun into a multi-chapter story before I even started writing. Remember I don't own anything.

-ninjanervana

* * *

"A ball?" Lily said incredulously, her green eyes widening slightly. When she and James had received a note from the Headmaster stating he needed to see them after dinner, she assumed it was something serious. Maybe it was about the growing unease within the castle walls, the tension that laid over them like a heavy cloak, the constant fights that broke out in the halls. Maybe it was about the escalating violence outside of the safety of Hogwarts, the terror and fear brought to the students, courtesy of their subscription to the _Daily Prophet_. Even James, always quick with a clever comment or a joke, turned serious when he learned about the Headmaster's note. Things were getting bad, people dying and disappearing; now hardly seemed like the time to throw a ball. But she had a feeling she would have a hard time convincing the Headmaster of that. Not for the first time, Lily wondered if the Headmaster was off his rocker.

She looked over at James, hoping the Head Boy could explain the brief fit of insanity that had obviously over taken their Headmaster, but he looked just as shocked as she felt. His hazel eyes turned toward her for a moment before refocusing on the elderly wizard sitting across from them.

"A ball," Dumbledore echoed, his blue eyes twinkling behind his glasses. "It's no secret that the mood around the castle is more somber than it has been over the years. I think the ball would give the students something cheerful to look forward to, something to raise the school's morale. A chance to bring the school together as one unified group. What could be better than a Christmas ball?"

"But Professor," James replied, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "It's already mid-Novemeber. How in Merlin's name are we going to have enough time to plan a ball? It's not like throwing a Quidditch victory party in the common room. Not that I would know anything about that," he added hastily. "But it takes a lot of planning."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "Which is why I've decided to call upon the two most capable students Hogwarts has to offer. I know you have your plates filled with your Heads' duties, as well as being Quidditch captain, Mr. Potter, but I feel you'll be able to rise to the challenge. In these dark times, we need strong leaders to keep our hope alive."

Lily twisted the ends of her red hair as she listened to the Headmaster. She couldn't deny that he was right; the students desperately needed something to boost their spirits. It wouldn't be easy, but maybe Professor Dumbledore was on the right track. "Alright," she agreed after a moment, feeling James's eyes on her as she spoke. "A Christmas ball. It'll be great. What do you think, James?" she asked, turning toward him.

James smiled, his eyes shining with amusement and mischief behind his wire-rimmed glasses. More than once that look had given Lily reason to worry, but now the look gave her a measure of comfort and hope. If she was going to take part in this insanity, she couldn't think of a better partner than James Potter. "I'm with you," he replied. "Who doesn't love a good party?"

"Splendid," Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together. "It will be held on the evening of December 20th since students leave for the holidays on the 22nd. We wouldn't want anyone oversleeping and missing the train home. For now I leave the planning in your capable hands. I trust you'll let me know if you need any assistance."

"Of course, Professor," James answered easily, stretching his long legs in front of him. "Lily and I can handle it."

"Then I won't keep you any longer. I'm sure you've had a long week and are looking forward to some well-deserved rest," Dumbledore said. "Enjoy your evening."

Lily nodded as she stood, heading toward the door. "Goodnight, Professor," she called before stepping out of the room, closely followed by James. The pair walked half way down the hall before James broke the companionable silence.

"Well," he said, his hand ruffling his hair absentmindedly. "I thought Dumbledore was a bit crazy before for making me Head Boy, but now I know he's absolutely barking mad," James laughed. His grin widened as Lily joined him, her soft, lilting laugh blending with his lower, rumbling chuckles.

"He must be," she agreed as their laughter died down. "He's given us what, four weeks? five weeks? to plan a school-wide ball. It's absolutely madness.

James nodded in agreement, draping his arm across her shoulders as they approached the Heads' dormitory. "Well I'm mad and you're brilliant so between the two of us, we should be able to pull this whole thing off," he said confidently.

"You really believe that?" Lily asked, looking up at James.

"Absolutely," he answered. "Stranger things have happened here; I'm Head Boy, for Merlin's sake."

Lily laughed, shaking her head. "Don't sell yourself short. You're a great Head Boy."

He gasped dramatically, his free hand pressed against his chest. "Lily Evans, did you just compliment me?" he said, a grin spreading across his face.

"I did, but don't let it go to your head," she teased, elbowing his side lightly. "You've only just deflated it to a manageable level.

"Wouldn't dream of it," James replied with a smirk as they approached the painting outside of the Heads' dormitory. "Mandrake root," he said, gesturing for Lily to enter before him as the portrait swung open. "I think this is a good idea, even if it's nearly impossible to pull off," he said as he plopped himself onto the armchair beside the fire. "Hogwarts could use some more cheer."

"You lot could always pull more pranks," she joked as she sat down beside him, toeing off her shoes before curling up on the couch.

James laughed loudly, "Don't let Sirius hear you saying that or they'll be no peace for anyone."

"Pranks are alright as long as no one gets hurt," Lily clarified, releasing her hair from its ponytail. "Maybe we should wrangle your Marauders into helping us with everything. Merlin knows we can use all the help we can get. Might as well use their energy for something productive."

He sat up straighter as he watched her, a grin spreading across his lips. "Lily Evans spending time with the Marauders? Won't Hogwarts be shocked?" he teased.

"Piss off," she replied without heat, throwing one of the couch pillows at him. "We've all been mates since last year. The novelty has worn off by now."

James easily caught the pillow, tucking it behind his head with a smirk. "That just shows you don't listen to the gossip in the halls enough. Half the school is convinced we've Confunded you."

Lily shrugged her shoulders, "I've got more important things to do. Like plan a ball."

"Well the first step will be getting the invitations out, won't it?" James commented. "Everyone will need time to get their clothes sorted. It'd be best if we can get the invitations ready for Monday."

Nodding, Lily grabbed a scrap of parchment and a quill off the coffee table. "Maybe we should keep the invitations simple. Something in black and white perhaps."

"I was thinking more red and gold," James retorted with a grin.

Lily rolled her eyes. "This is not the Gryffindor ball; it's the Hogwarts ball," she answered. "No house favoritism."  
James sighed dramatically, slumping in his seat. "Take all of the fun out of it, why don't you?" he said. "I guess black and white will be fine. But the lads and I are going to find some way to make it more fun."

"Wouldn't expect anything less from you lot," she answered easily as she made notes on the parchment. "What about the wording of the invitations?"

"I've got that covered," James said before clearing his throat loudly. "The famous Marauders and Lily Evans cordially invite you to the Hogwarts ball-"

"Absolutely not," she laughed. "We are not starting like that."

"Open to all years, but those below fourth year will be sent back to their common room by 10:30-"

"That's not a bad idea-"

"Slimy snakes are invited but they are _not_ welcome-"

"James, you can't say that-"

"As a matter of fact, we'd prefer you not come at all-"

"James-"

"Please do us all a favor and stay in your dungeons. It can be your Christmas gift to the entire school-" James's rambling was cut off abruptly as Lily stood up, smacking him with a pillow.

"You're such a git," she laughed as she hit him repeatedly with the pillow. "We will not put that in the invitations."

"Violence!" James shouted dramatically, covering his head with his arms. "Behavior unbefitting the Head Girl!" With a laugh, he playfully tackled her onto the couch, trying to wrestle the pillow from her grasp. "Surrender!"

"Never!" Lily retorted, laughing as she tried to force him off of her. "Get off of me, James Potter!"

The pair fought for control of the pillow for a moment, their laughter covering up the sound of the portrait hole opening and footsteps approaching them. "Well what do we have hear?" a voice called from the other end of the couch. The pair paused their fighting, looking up at the smirking face of Sirius Black and the exasperated face of Remus Lupin. "I thought the Head Boy and Girl were supposed to discourage this type of behavior. You two are looking rather cozy with each other."

"I tried to convince him to leave, but you know how Padfoot is," Remus apologized, sitting down on the empty armchair as Lily and James untangled themselves from each other.

"Why would I leave when things are finally getting entertaining between these two?" Sirius retorted, perching on the arm of Remus's chair. "This is the most action Prongs has ever gotten from Lily. Wormy's gonna be pissed he missed all of this because of detention."

"Sod off, we weren't doing anything," Lily answered, brushing her hair from her blushing face as she sat up. She turned toward James, rolling her eyes. "It was a bad decision to give them the password."

"I asked you first and you said it was alright," James reminded her as she settled onto the couch beside her. "Just means we can start working on things tonight instead of trying to track them down tomorrow."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Working on what?"

James grinned broadly, leaning toward Sirius and Remus. His hazel eyes were bright with the familiar look of mischief, one that hadn't changed since he was a first year. "Gentleman, we've been given the Headmaster's permission to throw a party."

* * *

Reviews please!


	2. The Invitations

Sorry about how long it took to update. I lost my muse for a moment, but it has been located again!

-ninjanervana

* * *

"You all promise no one's going to get hurt when they open the invitations?" Lily asked worriedly as she shifted the stack of envelopes in her arms. The five students walked through the nearly empty hallways, each carrying their own stack of cream envelopes. "We spent too bloody long getting these made for you to screw it up for a laugh." Lily and the Marauders had spent the majority of the weekend in the Heads' dormitory, trying to get the invitations completed before breakfast Monday morning. The Marauders were professionals at wasting time, but could perform some incredible magic when they put their mind to it. Usually their minds were fixated on pranks, but Lily was pleased to discover that they could use it for good purposes as well.

"She doesn't have any faith in us, does she?" Peter said to the other boys with a grin, his envelopes nearly slipping from his hands as he stumbled.

"Can't fault her for it," Remus laughed. "We've pulled quite a few pranks over the years."

"Quite a few?" Lily replied incredulously, raising an eyebrow. "You lot have been terrorizing the Hogwarts population since our first year."

"And most of them were made possible because of you, Moony," Sirius laughed, wrapping an arm around Lily's shoulders. "He'd always try to convince us that our pranks were against the rules, do tons of research, only to find out it wasn't against the rules or find a better way to do it."

Lily rolled her eyes, sighing. "You're all impossible, I swear."

"Don't worry, Evans; no one's gonna get hurt," Sirius assured her.

James nodded, "Last thing we need is some first year getting their eyebrows burned off or something. You'd bite our heads off."

She laughed, shaking her head. "Didn't Frank do that our first year in Charms?"

"I still don't know how he managed that one," Remus chuckled as they reached the entrance to the Great Hall. "We were practicing levitation charms, for Merlin's sake."

"Takes a special sort of git," James replied as they entered the Great Hall. The Hall was swarming with students, the sound of their chatter and the cutlery on plates becoming a dull roar in the massive space.

"We can all hand out the invitations to one of the Houses and the Professors. I can do the Slytherins," Lily said, nodding her head toward the tables closest to her.

"No!" the four boys shouted immediately, wearing varying expressions of alarm and worry. A few students seated near them turned to look at the group before refocusing on their breakfast. James cleared his throat awkwardly as Lily stared at them, his hand unconsciously ruffling his hair. "What we mean is, why don't you give out the invitations to the professors? I'll handle the Slytherins."

Lily narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she watched the boys. She'd spent too many years with these boys to trust the innocent looks they gave her. "Alright, out with it. James Potter, what are you up to?" she asked sharply. "Something's going on. You lot don't shout like that for no reason and I'm not moving until you answer me."

"Honestly Lily, it's nothing," James answered earnestly.

"Bullshit," she replied immediately. "Then why don't you want me giving them the invitations?" she pressed, her eyes sliding from one boy to the next as she waited for a response. "Give me a reason." The silence stretched out between them as the boys tried to look anywhere but at her. "That's what I thought," Lily finally said, turning toward the Slytherin table.

"Because we don't want to ruin your morning by putting a bunch of snakes in the Hospital Wing 'cause they tried something while your back was turned," Sirius retorted in frustration, causing Lily to freeze and turn back toward them. "We'll hex them if they even twitch while you walk by."

"Padfoot is right," Remus commented. "We know you can take care of yourself but _you_ know we'd go to war to protect you. Especially from that group of fools. They'd be daft enough to try something."

"Might as well avoid some trouble early in the morning, right?" Peter said, trying to lighten the mood. "You worked too hard on the invitations to get them ruined by a duel."

Lily regarded the boys, a gentle smile on her lips. "You lot are the most overprotective bunch of boys I've ever met in my life," she said affectionately. She handed most of her envelopes to James, keeping only a handful. "I'll humor you all this time, but only this time. I can fight my own battles."

James laughed, a cheeky grin on his lips. "Don't worry, we didn't forget. We've all been on the wrong end of your hexes before."

"Alright, stop your flirting and let's get on with this," Sirius teased, moving toward the Gryffindor table. "The sooner we're done, the sooner we can eat."

The others laughed before splitting up: James to the Slytherin table, Remus to the Ravenclaw, and Peter to the Hufflepuff. Lily walked the length of the Great Hall, waving at her friends as she passed them before approaching the Professor's table at the head of the hall.

"Good morning, Ms. Evans," Professor Dumbledore greeted her as she handed him an invitation. Setting his fork down, he picked up the envelope, trying to open it, but unable to because of the charm Remus placed on it. "I presume these envelopes are the regarding the matter I spoke to you and Mr. Potter about on Friday evening?"

"Yes Professor," Lily replied. "We thought it would be best to have these given out sooner rather than later."

He nodded, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement. "I see you've had a bit of help from Mr. Lupin, Black, and Pettigrew," he commented. "I'm sure the invitations will be unforgettable. Those gentlemen can make the most commonplace item something memorable. They are, after all, our Marauders."

Lily shook her head, "Don't worry, Professor. They're just invitations, nothing special. I specifically warned them about tampering with the invitations."

"Ah, if you say so, Ms. Evans," Professor Dumbledore replied with a chuckle that worried Lily.

She looked across the hall at the Marauders, hesitantly nodding for them to release the sealing charm. _'Merlin, what have I gotten myself into?'_ she thought as she watched the students open the envelopes.

A cloud of red confetti exploded from the ceiling, descending onto the teachers and students. As it slowly began to clear, the voices of the Marauders boomed through the Great Hall. She narrowed her eyes at the four boys, who grinned back at her innocently, her glare promising revenge.

"The Headmaster, in conjunction with the Head Girl and Head Boy cordially invite you to the Hogwarts Christmas Ball," James's voice rang through the hall.

"To be held on the evening of December 20th in the Great Hall," Remus's voice continued. "Beginning at 7 PM."

"Open to all years," Peter's voice continued. "Curfew for those fourth year and below will be 10:30."

"So you lot have from now until December 20th to find dates," Sirius's voice called out, quickly followed by a laugh. "Best get started."

The room was filled with another round of red confetti before quickly disappearing as the students chattered loudly, their excitement palpable.

"The most commonplace items and events memorable," Dumbledore chuckled from behind Lily. "And these were just invitations."

 _'Oh Merlin, what have I gotten myself into?'_ Lily thought again, shaking her head in amusement.

* * *

Reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

The Great Hall was in an uproar following the announcement of the ball, the students speaking loudly with each other. _'Dumbledore was right,'_ Lily thought as she walked over to the Gryffindor table, a smile on her lips. _'If this doesn't boost everyone's spirits, then nothing will.'_

"Lily Evans!" Alice exclaimed as Lily sat down between her and Marlene. "How could you not tell us? You could have given us a head start with everything!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Lily teased as she grabbed a slice of toast and a jar of jam. "Dumbledore only told James and I about the ball on Friday night; we spent all weekend working on the invitations. Besides, it's not like you need the extra time to find a date."

Marlene nodded in agreement as she chewed a slice of bacon. "You and Frank have been dating for so long, you're practically married. It's the rest of us poor bastards that could have used the head start."

"And what about dresses?" Alice retorted. "We need time to shop or send an owl to our parents to send clothes."

"This place is going to be a madhouse," Sirius said gleefully as he sat on the bench across from the girls, quickly followed by the other Marauders. "I love a good part. Think we can sneak in some Firewhiskey?"

"Not unless you want Professor McGonagall to murder you," Remus replied as he poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Ah, Minnie would never do that; she loves me too much," Sirius answered confidently.

"You lot," Lily hissed suddenly, pointing at the Marauders as she narrowed her eyes. "I told you all _repeatedly_ not to do anything to the invitations. So naturally you do the exact opposite of what I asked. And you all said you didn't do anything."

Sirius shrugged, grabbing a waffle. "We lied a little. It happens from time to time, ya know."

Peter nodded in agreement as he bit into a piece of toast. "You can't expect us to be part of something without having a bit of fun with it."

"Aw come on, Lil; have a little fun," James pleaded as she continued to glare at them. "No one got hurt; everyone still has their eyebrows. No harm in a little entertaining magic."

Lily sighed, her annoyance at them melting away. It was a fairly impressive display of magic and it was true that no one got hurt from it. "I suppose I should just be grateful you didn't shower everyone with red and gold glitter," she finally conceded.

"Remus wouldn't let us," Peter piped in. "Said it was too house biased."

"I swear these bloody prefects never let us have any fun anymore," Sirius joked as he grabbed a slice of bacon off of Lily's plate, narrowly avoiding her swatting hand.

"That's bloody Head Girl to you, Black," Lily retorted, flicking a piece of egg at him.

Alice shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe you managed to corrupt the Head Girl. Actually I can," she corrected herself. "I can't believe you corrupted Lily Evans as the Head Girl."

"I have not been corrupted!" Lily laughed.

"It was bound to happen eventually," James said proudly, a broad grin spreading across his lips. "You can't spend time with the Marauders without bending the rules a bit. Or I guess in Lily's case, not punishing the bending."

Sirius nodded vigorously. "No one can resist the Marauder charm," he replied around a mouthful of bacon.

Lily rolled her eyes, her nose wrinkling in distaste. "Really charming with those manners."

"I swear I raised him better than that, Lily," Remus chuckled as he threw his napkin at Sirius.

"Enough about Sirius's lack of manners; tell us more about the ball," Marlene interrupted.

James shrugged his shoulders. "Not much to tell. We've got nothing planned."

Alice looked at James and Lily in surprise. "What do you mean nothing?"

"We mean _nothing_ ," Lily replied flatly. "Besides the time, date, and invitations, we have nothing planned."

"Oh bollocks," Marlene muttered.

"That's what we said," Remus commented.

* * *

"I think we should check out dresses in Hogsmeade this weekend," Alice commented as they headed to the dungeons for Potions class. "That way we'll know early if we need to owl our parents for anything."

Lily groaned softly. "The stores will be absolutely mad. Every girl in Hogwarts will be in there."

Marlene nodded in agreement. "Can't be helped. I'm not going to the ball bare-arsed."

"I'm sure there's more than a few blokes who wouldn't mind the view," Lily teased.

"But their girlfriends might," Alice laughed.

"Oh shut it," Marlene replied, shoving the pair playfully. "No one is seeing my bare arse, not even my date whoever he may be. The real question is who I'm going to go with."

Lily nodded as they entered the classroom, dropping her books on the desk. "You've got time, Mar. I'm more worried about clothes than my date."

"Of course you are; you'll probably end up going with James," Alice answered. "He'll ask you."

"He will not," Lily shot back, ignoring the strange swooping sensation in her chest. "James hasn't asked me out since the end of fifth year."

"Which means he's long overdue for it," Marlene teased as she sat beside Lily. "I miss the days of him screaming 'Evans, go out with me?' across the Great Hall and making a fool of himself. I know you miss it too, Lil."

"But mature James gets to spend more time with Lily," Alice whispered as the Marauders entered the classroom. "And I think she likes that even more."

"Will you both shut up?" Lily groaned as the classroom began to fill with seventh year Slytherin and Gryffindor students.

The classroom was filled with noise, the students still chattering about the invitations as they waited for class to begin, making their own speculations about the ball.

"A party filled with mudbloods and blood traitors," a Slytherin girl behind her sneered. "Dumbledore is out of his bloody mind. I'd rather stay in the common room and have our own party."

'Good, stay away then,' Lily thought coldly, an angry flush creeping up her neck.

"Alright, alright, settle down everyone," the professor called out as he walked into the classroom. "I know you're all very excited but we've got some work to get done. Now if you'll all turn to page one hundred and twenty-seven, we can get started."


	4. Chapter 4

Lily ran her hands through her red hair tiredly, trying to wake herself up. It had been a long day of classes, a long week actually, and she felt dead on her feet. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in front of the fireplace with a blanket and sleep for a week. Unfortunately her schoolwork had other plans. Two chapters to read and take notes on for Transfiguration, twelve inches of parchment for Charms, and a translation for Ancient Ruins all due on Monday. Instead of hanging out in the Gryffindor common room with her friends, she was stuck in the Heads' common room, wearing her favorite pair of pajamas, as she did her work alone.

 _'Well not for long,'_ she thought as the clock on the mantle struck nine. _'James will be back soon.'_ Shaking her head, she forced her mind back to her Charms assignment. It wouldn't do for her to get distracted by James; it happened far too often, much to her embarrassment. There was work to be done and she couldn't waste her valuable time daydreaming. Again.

She became so absorbed with her work that she didn't notice the portrait hole swinging open, its hinges squeaking slightly. She didn't notice James's footsteps as he made his way across the common room. She was only pulled out of her thoughts as a shadow fell across her parchment, blocking her light. Her eyes widened slightly as she took in James's soaking Quidditch robes, his unruly hair plastered to his head. She glanced over at the windows, finally taking note of the raindrops that pounded against the glass. "I guess it's raining outside?" she commented.

"Just a little bit," James replied nonchalantly as he pushed his glasses up the slope of his nose. "Didn't notice it at all."

Lily rolled her eyes, a smile on her lips. "You're dripping onto the carpet; you'll ruin it that way. Give me your robes to hang while you go change. You'll get sick staying in wet clothes," she chided.

James grinned broadly as he peeled off his robes. "Coming back to you is like coming home to my wife, you know that, Lily?" he teased. "Takes care of my robes, warns me about getting sick. Next thing you know, you'll be scolding me for leaving my boots or broom around."

"Keep talking and I'll feed you your robes, Potter," she retorted, taking the aforementioned item and hanging them in front of the fire. "I'm not your wife; I just don't want to be stuck with all the Heads' work if you get sick."

"You're right; a good wife would have a cup of hot chocolate ready for me already," he answered easily. "But I'll keep you anyway, Lil."

Lily narrowed her eyes at him. "Get lost, James. I've got work to do and you're blocking my light."

"Can't have that now, can we?" James said as he headed toward the dormitory staircase. "Don't fret; I'll be back in a moment to keep you company."

"Didn't ask for it," she answered absentmindedly, already refocused on her work. _'But I wouldn't mind it,'_ she thought.

After a quick, hot shower, James felt more awake despite the rigorous Quidditch practice, ready to take on his work. James plopped onto the ground beside Lily, setting his bag on the floor. They had a perfectly good table near the windows, but for some reason they always sat at the coffee table in front of the fireplace. "Whatcha workin on, Lil?" he questioned as he unloaded his bag. He glanced at the stack of books, debating what work to do and what he could ignore.

"Charms," she answered, moving her parchment over to make room for him. "Got five inches left. Then I wanna do Ancient Ruins. Maybe even start Transfiguration notes, though Merlin knows that could take me all night."

He raised an eyebrow as he opened his Transfiguration textbook. "Are you planning on sleeping tonight?"

"It's on the list of things to do, but there's no guarantee," Lily replied, biting back a smile. "Alice and Marlene want to spend all of tomorrow in Hogsmeade dress shopping so I won't have any time for work."

"And what about Sunday?"

"I might slip into a coma from exhaustion by then," she laughed. James smiled, laughing with her. He always loved the way she smiled when she laughed. "At least I'd have my homework ready to hand in. Besides we've got Heads' duties and planning that mad ball."

James chuckled, "Oh yeah that. How could I forget. I can't walk down the hall without someone asking me about it."

"And they don't believe you when you say you have nothing planned yet," Lily snorted. "If I think about it too much, my head may explode."

"It would save you from having to get your work done," he pointed out. "Worry about Charms and Ancient Ruins. You can borrow my Transfiguration notes and just read the chapters on Sunday."

Lily smiled at him, her green eyes sparkling. "Really?"

James nodded, pulling out a roll of parchment and ink. "Sure, why not? I don't want you working yourself sick. It's the least I can do for my wife after you hung out my wet robes," he teased.

"Shut it," she said without heat, bumping her shoulders against his. "I'm trying to work."

"Then get to work," he chuckled as he began his own work.

* * *

"God, my neck is killing me," James groaned as he straightened his back. "But I'm finally done. Notes are even legible."

"I warned you not to hunch over like that," Lily replied, resting her hand lightly against the back of his neck.

James's shoulders relaxed slightly under Lily's warm touch, drooping even further as she rubbed at the back of his neck. He debated putting his head down on the coffee table, wondering if Lily would keep rubbing his neck if he sat still. "At least we're done for now. And before two o'clock. I think we deserve a treat. Let's go to the kitchen."

"What? Are you mad?" Lily asked, her hand dropping away from him.

He resisted the urge to grab Lily's hand and place it back against his neck, choosing instead to roll his shoulders to release the tension. "No, I'm a little hungry though," he answered. "And I never got my hot chocolate. Come on, it won't be more than ten minutes." James stood, offering her his hand.

Lily bit her lip as she looked up at him. "It's past curfew; we'll get in trouble.

"Heads can be out after curfew," he reminded her. "No one will be out there so late and we'll be quick. " He could see her wavering, torn between what she knew was right and wanting to have a little bit of an adventure. "You know you want the hot chocolate."

She sighed as she finally relented, slipping her hand into his. "If we get detention, you're a dead man, James Potter."

He squeezed her hand lightly. "Just go get your cloak. You wouldn't want anyone to see you roaming the halls after curfew in your pajamas. What would they think of the Head Girl?"

"Says the bloke with the snitches on his pants," Lily retorted, summoning her cloak. "Let's get going."

James sighed happily as he wrapped his hands around the warm mug. Lily sat across the table from him, sipping her hot chocolate. "Admit it, this was a great idea," he said after a moment of silence.

"I won't admit to anything until we get back to the dormitory," Lily answered. "But I will say I'm glad I have some hot chocolate right now. Thank you."

"Glad to corrupt you, one broken rule at a time. We can come back tomorrow night if you haven't exhausted yourself shopping."

Lily groaned, putting her head down on the table. "Don't remind me. The stores are going to be impossible. Every girl is going to be in there."

"I'm lucky to be a bloke then," he replied as he sipped his drink. "I'll just have to owl Mum to send my dress robes."

"You already own dress robes?"

He nodded, "Mum and Dad like to throw a fancy Christmas party every year. Can't have their son showing up in a jumper and trainers."

"Lucky bastard, you just have to get dressed and show up. Boys have it much easier," Lily sighed.

"Debatable. We have to ask out a girl and how we don't get rejected," James pointed out. "Poor Peter's been going mad about it."

Lily snorted, "As if that's so hard. It's worse to sit around agonizing over if anyone will ask you at all."

"Let's see you do it then. Pick a bloke and ask him to the ball."

"What? And you'll wait around until a girl asks you?" she said incredulously.

James shrugged. "Why not? What do you say, Lily? A little experiment between you and me." He held out a hand to her, a smirk on his lips.

"You think I won't do it," she said, narrowing her eyes. After a moment of thought, she took his hand, shaking it. "You're on. We'll have to keep this a secret or everyone will be trying to set us up."

He nodded in agreement. "Our secret then. Let's see who's got it worse. We'll give it two weeks, how's that? Otherwise we'll both end up without dates."

She nodded in agreement. "It's a bet then."

* * *

Reviews please!


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh. My. God," Lily gasped, her green eyes widening. Lily stood in the main square of Hogsmeade with Alice and Marlene, the cold November wind tugging at their cloaks. Snow flakes drifted to the ground slowly, melting as they touched the hard earth between the packed buildings and winding streets. Lily had been coming to the village since her third year, had fallen in love with it as quickly as she had with Hogwarts, but she had never seen it this crowded. The streets were swamped with students, crowds of bodies jostling each other as they moved in and out of the overfilled stores. "How is this even possible? It's not even ten yet, for Merlin's sake!"

Alice shook her head in dismay, her eyes scanning the crowds. "We weren't the only ones trying to get an early start. We'll never get anything done," she moaned unhappily. "We'll have to hex people out of the stores."

"If that's what we have to do, that's what we have to do," Marlene grumbled, pulling her hat low over her ears as the wind ripped at their clothes. "It's only going to get worse the longer we wait. Might as well get this over with."

Lily sighed, pulling a hair tie off her wrist and tying her long, red hair up into a messy ponytail. "I haven't had nearly enough coffee for this," she mumbled as she brushed an errant strand of hair from her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to regret spending an hour in the kitchens last night, drinking hot chocolate and talking with James, but she could have really used an extra hour of sleep at the moment. She wasn't quite dead on her feet, but she knew she didn't have the energy needed to deal with the crowds with any type of tact.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she raised her chin bravely. "Alright, let's get to it."

"That's the spirit!" Marlene exclaimed, leading the charge through the throngs of people.

* * *

"Maybe we should have stayed at the castle," Peter said meekly as he was nearly shoved to the ground by a group of passing fifth years. "We'll never find a table at the Three Broomsticks."

"We'll be lucky if we can find the Three Broomsticks in this mess," Sirius muttered in annoyance. "Where the bloody hell did all these people come from?"

"The castle, obviously," Remus answered. "You saw how empty it was when we left. Did you think everyone just apparated away?"

James snorted, "I wish they had. McGonagall let the first and second years come down too so they can get their clothes sorted for the party."

Sirius shook his head sadly. "We should have tried harder to convince Lil not to invite them. Or at least not invite the Slytherins."

Peter shook his head. "Lily's too nice to do that. At least she agreed to the curfew for the younger students."

"And from what I hear, the Slytherins aren't really planning on going to the ball at all," Remus added. "Can't be seen partying with blood traitors and muggle-borns. What would people say?"

"We'll probably have to lock them all in the dungeons so they don't hex us while our backs are turned," James mused. "Can't have them ruining all of Lily's planning."

"Not like you two have anything planned," Sirius laughed. "We'll probably end up dancing on the tables while Flitwick sings."

The boys laughed loudly, bumping into a crowd of passing students. "We'll get it done, you git. I'm an expert at procrastination and party planning and you know what a perfectionist Lily is."

"She's probably the only reason the entire idea hasn't gone to pot yet," Remus teased.

"Thanks for the confidence boost, Moony," James retorted dryly.

"Speaking of our dear Lily flower," Sirius said, grinning mischievously as he draped an arm around James's shoulders. "The two of you looked quite cozy in the kitchens last night. Care to explain what you two were doing there so late?"

James stumbled in surprise, nearly yanking Sirius down with him. "Were you spying on us?" he asked incredulously, a blush creeping up his neck.

Sirius gasped dramatically, ignoring the eyerolls he received from Peter and Remus. "Would I do something like that?" he replied innocently. "I was simply perusing the map late last night and I happened to see the Head Boy and Girl walking the halls after curfew and spending an hour sitting in the kitchen."

James's blush deepened further at Sirius's words and implications. "You did not watch us for an hour. Didn't you have anything better to do?"

"Nope," Sirius answered cheerfully.

"I had to sit on him to keep him from going down to the kitchen," Remus said, rolling his eyes again. "Pain in the arse."

"Thank Merlin for that," James sighed in relief. He could imagine too well how embarrassing it would have been for Sirius to show up last night, not that they were doing anything wrong. "Padfoot would have been a nightmare."

"How about we refocus on my question, eh, Prongs?" Sirius said loudly. "What were you and Evans doing in the kitchen at 12:30 last night?"

James sighed in exasperation. "We were having a quick shag on the tables before we went to bed," he answered sarcastically. "We were having some hot chocolate, you idiot. We stayed up late doing homework and wanted a snack."

"Told you they weren't doing anything," Peter commented.

Sirius shook his head, sighing quietly. "I thought you would have at least asked her to be your date. Where's your Gryffindor courage?"

"Why would I do that?" James said, feigning nonchalance. Three skeptical gazes turned toward him, making him scowl. "What?"

"Pines after a bird for six years and he says what," Sirius muttered. "If you expect us to believe you've given up on Evans, you're more dense than I thought."

"Well we always knew that James was a bit dense," Remus agreed. "This is just a new level."

"Are you really not going to ask Lily to be your date?" Peter asked curiously. "She seems to like you better now."

James shrugged his shoulders, ignoring their eyes. "I don't know. We're mates now; I don't want to screw this up with her," he answered. "If we'll only ever be friends…then at least we'll be friends. That's something, right?"

Sirius shook his head sadly, clapping a hand on James's shoulder. "Come on, Prongs; I'll buy you a butterbeer."


	6. Chapter 6

"That was a failure of a shopping trip," Lily grumbled as she elbowed her way through the shop's crushing crowds, sighing in relief as she finally made it out onto the street. The dress shop felt claustrophobic with the mass of women inside, girls shouting to one another as they tumbled through the racks of clothing. Even though Lily and the others had arrived early at the store, it was already filled with people, all with the same goal in mind.

Lily pulled her coat back on, having taken it off in the too warm store, before leaning against the side of the building. Despite her reservations, she had been looking forward to doing a bit of shopping with the girls. But after hours of flipping through the dresses and trying a few on, she didn't find anything she thought suited her. There were two other dress shops in the village, but she couldn't find the willingness to deal with more crowds.

Alice tumbled out of the store a few minutes later, shaking a loose strand of hair from her eyes. "There you are," she said as she spotted Lily, a smile lighting her face. "I think we've lost Marlene somewhere in there." She glanced over her shoulder, biting her lip in indecision.

"She'll find her way out," Lily assured her. "There's only one exit and she knew we were heading toward it. Besides, we won't be able to force our way back in without a few spells and I don't think anyone would be pleased with that." Alice nodded in agreement, moving to stand beside Lily, her bag clutched in her hands.

Within a few minutes, Marlene emerged from the shop, huffing slightly. "I lost one of my mittens in there," she grumbled unhappily. "And I almost lost one of my shoes."

Lily raised an eyebrow in surprise as she looked down at Marlene's shoes. "But you're wearing boots."

"Exactly," she replied. "Imagine how much work it is to get it off. It's a madhouse in there."

"Well thank goodness your head is attached or you would have lost that," Alice teased. "And at least you got your dress so it was worth all of the trouble in there, right?"

Marlene nodded in agreement, her previous irritation melting away. "One less thing for me to worry over," she answered. "Shall we head over to the other dress shop and see if we can find something for you, Lily?"

"Absolutely not," Lily said firmly. "I refuse to step foot into another dress shop today. And I'm starved."

"I am too," Alice replied. "It's already after one. Let's go to the Three Broomsticks and get some food. We can always come back next weekend to do some more shopping."

The plan agreed upon, the three girls headed toward the pub, their heads bent against the steady breeze. The streets were still crowded, but not as much as that morning; many students had taken shelter from the cold in the various shops along the streets of Hogsmeade.

"Oh Merlin," Marlene muttered as she opened the door to the Three Broomsticks, revealing the crowded interior.

"How are we going to get a table? Maybe we should just go back to the castle and eat there," Alice suggested. "We'll have room to sit at least."

Lily frowned slightly, her eyes trying to find a vacant table through the throngs of people. "That's a long walk to make on an empty stomach," she replied as her eyes landed on a group of familiar boys. Across the room, the four Marauders sat in one of the booths, Sirius and James on one side of the table and Remus and Peter on the other side. They were laughing uproariously at something Peter was saying, empty Butterbeer mugs on the table. "Maybe we can get someone to share with us."

Marlene laughed softly as she followed Lily's gaze, an impish grin on her lips. "I'm _sure_ James Potter will have a very comfortable seat for you," she said suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh shut up," Lily retorted, blushing lightly as they walked over to the Marauders' table.

Sirius grinned broadly as he spotted the girls walking toward them, elbowing James's side. "The three prettiest girls in all of Hogwarts, to what do we owe the honor?" he greeted them.

"Laying it on a bit thick, aren't you, Pads?" Remus mused.

"We were hoping you lot would be willing to share your table with us," Marlene explained. "Everywhere else is full."

"Sure," Peter said eagerly, scooting down the bench to make space for Marlene. "You can join us."

"Oh, I see Frank!" Alice exclaimed excitedly as she spotted her boyfriend a few tables away. She quickly smoothed down her hair before turning back to the group. "I'll see you all back at the castle then, alright?"

Lily laughed, nodding her head. "Tell Frank we said hello," she teased as Alice walked away. She nodded in thanks to Sirius as he slid out of the booth, letting her sit on the bench next to James as Sirius sat on the end.

"How was shopping?" James asked after the girls ordered their food and the boys ordered another round of Butterbeer. "Got your dress sorted?"

"I did," Marlene answered cheerfully, taking a bite of her shepherd's pie. "Lily wasn't so lucky."

Lily groaned, shaking her head as she dug into her food. After a few bites, she sighed. "I tried on a dozen dresses and none of them were any good. I'll have to try again next weekend or ask Mum to send me something," she replied.

"Mum already sent me and James our dress robes so we're sorted out," Sirius replied with a grin. "Just need to find some dates, right Prongs?"

"Right," James said after a moment, casting a quick glance at Lily. He tried to keep from staring at her, but couldn't stop his gaze from straying toward her.

"What?" Lily said after a moment of his staring, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Do I have food on my face or something?"

James shook his head, grinning at her. "Just want a bit of your shepherd's pie and wondering if you'll stab me with your fork if I try to take some."

Lily rolled her eyes playfully, pushing her plate toward him. "You could have just asked," she said, grabbing his mug of butterbeer and taking a sip.

"I've got to ask but you just steal my butterbeer?" James questioned as he took a bite of her food. "Oh that's good stuff."

"Well I am your wife after all," she teased, hiding her smile behind the rim of the glass. "I do more for you than you do for me, so I don't need to ask."

The pair continued their playful banter, not noticing the amused, knowing looks their friends shot them and each other. _'Just friends,'_ Sirius thought sarcastically, rolling his eyes. _'Right, you'll be married in no time.'_

* * *

 _Reviews please!_


	7. Chapter 7

_4 weeks until the ball..._

"What are we going to do about food?" Lily mused, looking over at James. The pair sat at the coffee table in the Heads' dormitory, the surface of the table covered with books and sheets of parchment. The pair had been working for the past hour in silence, the wood in the fireplace crackling occasionally. It wasn't the most ideal way to spend a Thursday night, but there were worse alternatives.

"Ready for an after dinner snack?" James teased, looking up from his Potions essay. "We can always go get some hot chocolate."

Lily rolled her eyes, finishing her last translation for Ancient Runes. "You know that's not what I meant," she retorted.

"How am I supposed to know what you meant?" he laughed. "We haven't said a word in the past twenty minutes and you suddenly mentioned food. I thought about dinner."

"Oh I meant food for the ball," she explained, leaning against the side of the couch. "It's also on our never ending list of things we have to organize. What are we going to do about it?"

James shrugged his hsoulders, running a hand through his hair. "Not much we can do unless you plan on cooking for everyone. Can you cook, Lil?" he asked curiously.

Lily nodded, "This and that. I won't be making an extravagant five course meal but I won't starve to death. I guess that counts."

"And you do it the muggle way? No magic?"

"No magic. I was raised a muggle, remember?" Lily teased. "What about you? Can you cook at all?"

James laughed loudly, shaking his head. "Mum says I can't manage to boil water properly the muggle way."

Lily laughed with him, her green eyes sparkling with amusement. "You've got to be kidding me. How are you supposed to make tea if you can't boil water?"

"Magic obviously," he answered easily.

"Nuh uh," she said as she stood, stretching her arms overhead. She smoothed down her sweater before closing her textbooks, cramming them back into her bag. "We have to fix this now. I've got some hot cocoa mix in my trunk; we can go down to the kitchens and make some."

James gasped dramatically, "Are you suggesting we sneak down to the kitchens?"

"I'm suggesting a practical lesson for Muggle Studies," Lily answered cheerfully, her feet padding lightly up the stairs to their bedrooms.

He stared after her in amazement, shaking his head. As much as he and the Marauders joked about corrupting their prim and proper Head Girl, they never thought they'd actually be able to do it. _'Just when I think I'm over her, she goes and does something like this,'_ he thought ruefully, running a hand through his hair. _'I'll never get over her now.'_

"Ready, James?" Lily asked as she came back down to the common room, pulling him from his thoughts.

"I'm always ready to break rules," James answered, offering his arm in mock seriousness. He barely restrained his surprise as Lily looped her arm through his, batting her eyelashes coyly.

"We're not _breaking_ the rules; we're just bending them slightly," Lily answered sweetly as they exited the common room. The halls were mostly empty; the only movement came from the occasional student and the paintings as they moved from one frame to another.

James laughed, "That's what we used to say before we just admitted we were breaking rules. I think Moony still says it from time to time."

"Speaking of Remus, has he asked anyone to the ball yet?" Lily asked. "Or do you know if he's planning on asking someone?"

"He hasn't asked anyone yet, but I don't know if he's planning to. Why, are you planning to ask him?" he teased.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Remus would be a lovely date, but no," she retorted. "There's a Ravenclaw girl in my Ancient Runes class who fancies him, Maria. I was going to play matchmaker if he didn't have anyone in mind."

"Might as well tell him then," James answered. "Or he'll choose to go alone. Padfoot said he's already been asked out three times."

"Why am I not surprised?" Lily said with a snort. "Charming bastard. What about you? Have girls been falling over themselves to ask you out?"

James blushed lightly, his free hand ruffling his hair. "Err, one or two," he admitted sheepishly.

Lily stopped walking momentarily, causing him to stumble. "Oh," she answered faintly, looking down at her feet. "Did you say yes to either of them?"

"They weren't my type," he said with a shrug. "Guess I'm gonna have to wait for the right type of girl to ask me out."

"And what is the right type of girl for James Potter?" she asked, her voice recovering its former humor.

 _'Well I asked you out for years, so I think it's fairly obvious,'_ he thought sadly. "I don't know yet," he murmured. "But I expect I'll know when I find her. What about yourself? Asked out any blokes yet?"

Lily blushed brightly, causing James to laugh. "No, I haven't. It's a bit more nerve-wracking than I thought it would be. I thought you lot just went up to us girls and blurted out whatever came to mind."

"That's because you didn't get to see the hours of mental anguish and whinging to our mates," he quipped. "But you shouldn't worry so much. I can't imagine anyone turning down the Head Girl. You just have to find a way to narrow down your options a bit."

"And I'm sure you have a method for that," she laughed.

"As a matter of fact, I do. It can't be any of the Slytherins; those snakes definitely aren't good enough for you," he began.

"And I'm sure thye'd love a chance to hex the muggle-born Head Girl," she answered tartly.

James snorted, "As if they could. It probably shouldn't be a Ravenclaw. They're nice blokes and all, great Quidditch players, but they'll talk your ear off about books and school when you should be relaxing."

"But of course," she said in mock seriousness. "What about Hufflepuff then?"

"Hmm, they're good too I suppose," he admitted reluctantly. "But they can be a bit soft at times, you know? Let you walk all over them. You need someone who can stand up against your forceful personality."

"My personality is not forceful!" Lily exclaimed indignantly. "I just…don't take anyone's nonsense."

"Alright, that's a fair way to call it. Still, you may want to stay away from a Hufflepuff. No, for you, you'll need a Gryffindor," James declared. "Probably a seventh year so you have things in common to talk about."

Lily reached forward, tickling the pear on the painting as she laughed. "A seventh year Gryffindor bloke. You've narrowed down my options considerably." The portrait swung open, revealing the kitchen bustling with house elves. "I suppose I should thank you, shouldn't I?"

"I suppose so," James laughed. "Now that I've taught you how to pick a date, teach me how to make hot cocoa the muggle way."

"Oh Potter, you're in for a real treat," she said excitedly as she tugged him into the kitchen.

* * *

Reviews please!


	8. Chapter 8

I've always thought that Sirius would be the biggest James/Lily shipper ever.

* * *

"Are you seriously not going to ask Lily to the ball?" Sirius asked incredulously, looking over at James. The Marauders were bundled in their cloaks and scarves, their hats pulled low over their ears as they walked around the lake. They'd made it half way around the lake, Hogwarts looming enormously in front of them. It was a frigid December day for a walk, but the weather guaranteed they would remain uninterrupted. A light layer of snow lay on the ground, but the weak sun shining through the clouds and the lack of wind made the walk bearable.

James sighed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Padfoot, I already told you-"

"I know what you already told us," Sirius interrupted. "And that's rubbish. This is you and Evans we're talking about. This is true love! This is more magical than anything else we can do with a wand!"

"I think Padfoot's been reading romance novels," Peter snickered as he wiped at his runny nose. "Or he should be writing them."

Sirius shot him a brief, dirty look before refocusing on James. "Come on, Prongs; you know you have to ask Evans out. The two of you have been years in the making. This has to happen; we've spent too much time and effort to get you a chance with her."

"I think Sirius wants the two of you to get together more than you do, Prongs," Remus teased.

"The two of you," Sirius growled, turning to point a finger at Remus and Peter, "are not helping. Either help me convince him to ask Evans out or shut up."

"There's nothing to convince me about, Sirius," James said loudly. "I told you, I'm not going to ask Lily out and that's it."

"If you aren't going to take Lily to the ball, then who are you going to take then?" Peter questioned.

James shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know," he admitted. "I was thinking about going-"

"If you say stag, I'll drown you in the bloody lake," Sirius grumbled, his eyes narrowed.

His lips twitched slightly, fighting against the urge to smile. "I was thinking about going alone," James finally said.

"You don't have to go alone if you don't want to take Lily," Remus commented. "Lots of other girls would want to go with you."

Peter snorted, "He'd cause a riot if he asked anyone out. Besides I don't think they'd believe he's not going with Lily."

James laughed, shaking his head. "Why should I do all the work? Maybe the girls should ask me out."

"There's a thought," Sirius agreed. "But since you're not gonna ask Evans out, maybe I should."

"Padfoot," James said seriously.

"A pretty bird like that shouldn't go to the ball alone," he continued. "And I'm sure Evans looks great all dolled up. We'd make a good-looking pair."

"Sirius, if you ask Lily out, I will break your legs," James threatened, his hazel eyes dark. "And I'll do it without magic."

Sirius threw his hands up in frustration. "You _won't_ ask her out and I _can't_ ask her out. She's going to end up going with some stuck up Ravenclaw or boring Hufflepuff! Is that what you want?"

"She could always go with another Gryffindor," Peter added.

"Well, I told her how to pick out her date," James admitted sheepishly, ruffling his hair. At the boys' confused expressions, he quickly recounted their trip to the kitchens a few days earlier and his explanation on how she should pick her date.

"I'm going to drown myself in the lake. I'm going to turn my tie into a noose and hang myself," Sirius muttered as James concluded his story. He paced for a few moments, trampling the snow before turning to face James. "Just to be clear, you won't ask her out, I can't ask her out to keep other blokes away from her _and_ you explained to her how to pick out a good date who isn't you so she can have a great time with them. AND you love her. That about it?"

James nodded mutely.

Sirius nodded once before taking a deep breath. "How does that make any type of bloody sense!" Sirius shouted, his face turning red.

James, Remus, and Peter burst into laughter at Sirius's exclamation, their laughs increasing at Sirius's irritated expression. It took them a few minutes, but they managed to regain control of their hysterics, wiping tears from their eyes. "Padfoot," James chuckled as he finally calmed down. "Don't worry about me and Lily. If we're meant to happen, it'll work out on its own."

"Well you two idiots aren't speeding things along," Sirius huffed. "Fine, take things slow; go stag to the ball. But I'm going to have a date."

"Who are you asking," Peter questions curiously. "I haven't asked anyone yet."

Sirius grinned broadly, "I'm going to ask Marlene."

Remus raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Our Marlene? Really?"

"Yeah, why not. She's always good fun. And if her arse looks good in her uniform, imagine how good it'll look in a tight dress," he replied, wiggling his eyebrows. "What about you, Moony? Got your eye on anyone?"

"Lily wanted me to ask you about that, Moony," James remembered. "She wants to play matchmaker for you."

"Does she," Remus answered warily. "Ah well…tell her I appreciate the help, but-"

"But what?" Sirius interrupted. "You haven't got a date yet and it's already the third. Might as well hear Lily out. Who's she got in mind, Prongs?"

"A seventh year Ravenclaw," James answered. "She's in Ancient Ruins with her, Maria."

Remus's eyes widened in surprise. "Maria?" he repeated, instantly interested. He coughed lightly as the boys turned to look at him with knowing smiles. "I know Maria."

Sirius grinned wickedly, draping an arm across Remus's shoulders. "And you sound like you want to know her too," he said cheekily. "What did Lily say about her?"

James shrugged, his grin widening. "Nothing much. She's in class with her, she's nice and pretty. She fancies the pants off our Moony."

"She did not say that," Remus retorted, his cheeks turning red.

"She said something to that effect," James answered dismissively. "Exact words aren't important. You should ask out Maria; she won't turn you down if she already likes you."

Remus was quiet as they turned back toward the castle. "I think I will," he said after a few minutes of silence.

The boys whooped in excitement, clapping their hands on Remus's shoulders as he blushed further under their attention.

"Do you think Lily knows anyone for me to ask?" Peter murmured meekly as they approached the steps of Hogwarts.

"Why don't we go ask her and see?" James suggested encouragingly. "Anyone would love to go with a Marauder."

* * *

Reviews please!


	9. Chapter 9

_25 days until the ball..._

 _'_ _Where is that book?'_ Lily thought as she scanned the bookshelf slowly. The Charms section of the library was quiet; most students returned to the common room after dinner, making it the best time to search for books. The sound of quills scraping against parchment a few shelves over was a soothing background sound to her. Since her first year, the library had been her sanctuary; she had a feeling it always would be. She knew she was cutting it close, the library would be closing in half an hour, but her homework would be infinitely easier with the book she sought.

"There you are," Lily murmured to herself as she spotted the book she needed, Advanced Charms, Level 8. "But of course you're on the highest shelf." Huffing softly, she stretched up on her toes, her fingertips just barely brushing the spine of the book. "Come on," she grumbled as she struggled to grip the book, leaning her weight against the shelf.

"I've got it," a voice said from close behind her, reaching over her shoulder to grasp the book.

Lily gasped in surprise as the voice spoke, instinctively shoving her elbow into the person's stomach harshly. She barely noticed their grunt of pain as she spun away from them, putting distance between their bodies as she drew her wand. "Oh Alexander," she said as she recognized the boy, pressing her free hand over her racing heart. "Don't scare me like that; I almost hexed you into the hospital wing."

The boy was slightly doubled over, one hand wrapped around his stomach while the other held the Charms book she sought. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he apologized hoarsely as he straightened up. His blue eyes shone with amusement as he looked at her. "Merlin, where did you learn to move like that, Lily?"

"Oh here and there," she replied easily as she accepted the book from him. She looked up at the 7th year Ravenclaw boy, a smile on her lips. "Though I am sorry I hurt you. I didn't expect anyone to come up behind me so quietly or close. What are you doing here so late? The library's going to close soon."

Alexander grinned at her, "Probably the same thing as you I expect, trying to get some homework done," he explained. "I got stuck on my Transfiguration essay and thought a walk through the shelves might help me think better."

Lily laughed softly, leaning against the bookshelf. "You? Stuck with Transfiguration? I don't believe you. You're as good as James and Sirius are. You wouldn't be slacking off from your work, would you?" she teased.

"Well everyone needs a break sometimes, right?" he chuckled. "It wouldn't be good to overwork myself."

"Oh perish the thought," Lily giggled, shifting the heavy book to her other arm. "My perfectionist streak can get me into trouble at times."

He raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I don't think you know the meaning of the word trouble, Lily. You are Head Girl."

She snorted softly, "When you stay up until three in the morning re-writing your Potions essay because there are ink stains at the bottom of your parchment, it's a problem."

"I swear you should have been put in Ravenclaw," Alexander commented. "I mean I understand why you're in Gryffindor, but you would have been great in Ravenclaw."

"I've thought that before," Lily admitted, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she walked back to her table. Her books were scattered across the table, rolls of parchment waiting to be used. "But Gryffindor is home, no doubt about it."

Alexander nodded in understanding as he followed after her. "Are you heading back to the Heads' dorm?" he questioned as he watched Lily pack away her books into her leather backpack.

She shook her head, huffing slightly as she slung the heavy bag onto her shoulder. "I'm heading back to Gryffindor Tower. I promised Peter I'd help him with his Potions homework."

"Let me walk you back then," he offered, picking up her remaining books from the table.

"Oh," Lily said in surprise. "You don't have to do that; it's the opposite way of the Ravenclaw common room. I'll be alright. You don't have to trouble yourself."

"It's no trouble at all," Alexander assured her, slipping the bag off her shoulder and slinging it onto his own. "Jeez, Lily, what are you carrying around? Bricks?" he teased.

Lily blushed lightly, "I never know what books I'll want for my homework. I like to be prepared."

"I can tell," he chuckled, an easy smile on his lips. "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded, leading the way out of the library. "Wait, shouldn't we go get your essay?"

"No need, got it right here," he said, pulling out a rolled up sheet of parchment.

"Is that any way to treat your homework?" Lily joked as they walked through the nearly empty halls. "Professor McGonagall would have your head for that."

"Well as long as you don't tell her, I won't have to worry about that, right?" Alexander chuckled, bumping her shoulder lightly with his own. "I'm sure you can keep this little secret."

"Oh I'm excellent at keeping secrets," Lily assured him with a smile.

The walk to Gryffindor Tower passed comfortably between the pair, the time spent chattering about classes and assignments they had been given. Lily enjoyed talking with Alexander; he was smart, funny, an easy friend to have.

"Thank you for walking me back," Lily said as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, taking her bag and books from him. "And thank you for carrying my stuff back. Probably saved me from a sore shoulder."

"Anytime," Alexander answered happily, his hands shoved into his pants pockets. "I'll see you tomorrow in Transfiguration, then?"

Lily nodded, hitching her bag up further on her shoulder. "Have a good night, Alexander."

"You too," he replied, turning away. He had only taken two steps before he spun back toward her, taking her by surprise. Lily could see him take a deep breath before he took a step toward her. "Hey Lily, do you have a date yet?" he asked in a rush, his cheeks turning red.

"A-a date?" Lily stammered. "For the ball you mean?"

Alexander nodded, "Yes to the ball. Do you have a date yet?"

Lily blushed as she shook her head mutely, glancing down at her feet.

"Oh. Well uh…would you like to go? Go with me I mean?" he asked shyly.

She looked up at Alexander, taking in his handsome features. His dark blue eyes, his shaggy blond hair, his hopeful yet nervous smile. He was a good-looking bloke, no doubt about that. And Lily was sure she would have a good time with him, a great time even. They'd make a nice pair and she knew there would be no awkward silences between them. But in the back of her mind, she could still hear James's voice teasingly reminding her that he would spend all night talking to her about schoolwork.

"I appreciate the offer, Alexander, really I do, but I can't. I'm sorry," she apologized softly. "I…there's someone else that…anyway it doesn't matter. I can't…I'm sorry."

"I thought that might be your answer, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask," Alexander replied. "Hope Potter knows what a lucky bloke he is then."

"P-Potter?" Lily sputtered in surprise. "James?"

The portrait hole swung open suddenly, Remus, Sirius and Peter tumbling out into the hall, forcing Lily and Alexander to separate.

"Evenin' Lily," Sirius greeted her with a friendly smile. He nodded amicably toward Alexander as he spotted him. "Johnson. How's it going?"

Alexander shrugged nonchalantly. "Alright, I suppose. Just helping Lily carry out half the library in her backpack. I'll see you lot tomorrow in class."

"Good night, Alexander," Lily murmured.

"Night, Lily," he replied, heading off down the hall.

Sirius waited until Alexander was out of earshot before turning toward Lily, a teasing grin on his lips. "Awfully nice of Alexander to walk you back from the library," he said innocently.

Remus elbowed Sirius in the side, "We're going down to the kitchens. Did you want anything?" he offered.

Lily shook her head. "Just try and stay out of trouble. I won't be there to help talk you out of anything. And bring something back for James or he'll just take your snacks."

"We'll be back quickly," Peter assured her. "And then we can work on Potions?" he added hopefully.

"Absolutely," she agreed, turning toward the portrait hole. As the boys headed to the kitchens, Lily entered the common room, seating herself at the coffee table in front of the fire. She tried to make herself focus on organizing her Potions notes, but Alexander's words rang through her head. _'Hope Potter knows what a lucky bloke he is then.'_

 _'I hope he does too,'_ she thought, glancing at the closed portrait hole.

Reviews please!


	10. Not a date date

"I really don't think this shirt is appropriate," Lily complained as Marlene brushed her hair, curling the red tresses around her wand. "It's cold outside!" Lily sat on the edge of Alice's bed in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory, letting Marlene and Alice prep her for the upcoming evening. Her stomach was filled with butterflies, not that she would ever admit that to the girls. She thought she was nervous when James asked her to the Hog's Head to see a potential band for the ball, her stomach fluttering at the thought of spending time out of school with James and breaking school rules, but it was nothing compared to how she felt now. She was nervous, anxious, excited, and she refused to acknowledge or examine those emotions.

Alice rolled her eyes as she surveyed the pile of makeup products on the bed. "You're going to check out a band at Hog's Head with James bloody Potter. You _cannot_ wear a sweater there," she said, exasperated.

"But-"

"Besides," Marlene interrupted. "Maybe with this top, James will finally work up the nerve to ask you to the ball. He's taking his damn sweet time for a boy who chased you for years. There's only three weeks until the ball."

"Marlene!" Lily exclaimed, blushing bright red. She glanced down at the blue top she wore, her hands running across the velvet material. The cap-sleeved top wasn't incredibly revealing, its sweetheart neckline showing off her collarbone and only hinting at her womanly assets. But after weeks of being bundled up in uniforms and jumpers, the clingy top left her feeling somewhat naked. Paired with Marlene's skin-tight jeans and her knee high boots, Lily felt out of her element.

Alice tsked lightly, tilting Lily's face up to her as she dusted it with powder. "Don't bother with Marlene; you know she lives to rile you up."

Marlene shrugged her shoulder as she finished curling Lily's hair, tying it back with a hair tie. "Just a little bit," she admitted. "It's more that I live to see Lily and James get together. You lot are killing me inside honestly."

"We are _not_ getting together," Lily retorted. "We're just mates. I don't understand the obsession you and half the school have with us getting together."

"I'm not saying you have to marry the bloke," Marlene chuckled, handing her a tube of lip-gloss. "But you'd make a nice couple for the ball. And I'm sure he'd be good for a song in a broom closet."

"Marlene!" Lily exclaimed.

"And I know you don't have a date and I know he doesn't have a date even though multiple girls have asked him already," she continued.

"They have?" Lily asked, immediately regretting the interest in her voice as Alice and Marlene grinned triumphantly.

Alice nodded, brushing a light layer of blush across Lily's cheeks. "Oh just a few," she replied, feigning nonchalance. "Samantha in our year-"

"Marissa, the sixth year Ravenclaw," Marlene added.

"I was surprised to hear she asked him; it doesn't seem like her," Alice commented. "Anna from Hufflepuff, the one on the quidditch team."

"I think Cynthia from Hufflepuff asked him too," Marlene added. "Or she's planning to. What about Maria? The sixth year in our house?"

"Oh yes, she asked him too. Cornered him in the owlery a few days ago," Alice laughed, carefully applying eyeliner to Lily's face. "I don't know what she said to him, but according to Sirius, James was red as a tomato."

Lily snorted in disbelief. "Maria's always been too bold," she said tartly. "She got drunk at the last victory party and danced on the table, remember? James would never go for her."

Marlene laughed excitedly, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "Why Lily Evans, is that jealousy I detect in your voice?" she teased.

"No!" she replied quickly, her cheeks turning red. "Besides, there's nothing for me to be jealous of. I was just making an observation."

Alice sighed dramatically, sitting down next to Lily. "You know you could just ask him to the ball and go as friends, right? That would be alright."

Lily groaned, barely resisting the urge to run her hands through her hair, a habit she picked up from James. "No, I couldn't," she sighed. "Not unless I want to become the gossip of the castle. Lily Evans finally caves to James Potter."

"Oh bugger the school and everyone in it," Marlene said fiercely, her hands resting on her hips. "I swear Lily Evans, if you're keeping yourself from being happy with that bloke just because of what stupid, ignorant people will say, I'll-"

"OY EVANS!" Sirius shouted from the bottom of the staircase. "Hurry up!"

"Count on Sirius Black to ruin a moment," Alice murmured as she stood. "Put on the lip-gloss and let's head down before they try to come up."

Lily nodded in agreement, swiping on the lip-gloss before checking her reflection and grabbing her coat. "Alright," she said, taking a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Marlene took Lily's hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Think about what I said, Lily," she said gently. "We could all use a little more happiness in our lives. Don't keep yourself from it because you're scared. It'll be great."

"Thanks, Mar," Lily replied, smiling. "Come on; James is waiting for me."

* * *

James paced near the foot of the staircase to the girls' dormitory, looking up the stairs every few seconds. His palms were sweaty and he had run his fingers through his hair half a dozen times; Sirius threatened to glue his arm to his side with a sticking charm if he touched it again.

"Was that really necessary, Padfoot?" Remus asked, looking up from his book as he lounged on the couch.

"Of course it was," Sirius answered gleefully, plopping into an empty chair. "Prongs is gonna wear a hole in the carpet with all his pacing. I did it for the aesthetic of the common room."

James stopped abruptly at Sirius's words, running his sweaty palms against his jeans. "You, my friend, are a prat," he said without heat. "Aesthetic, my arse."

"And you, Prongs, are a nervous wreck," Sirius chuckled. "Merlin, if this is how you are before a not-date date with Evans, imagine what you'd be like if she had actually agreed to go out with you all those times you asked."

Peter threw an empty chocolate wrapper at the side of Sirius's head. "Don't listen to him, James; it'll be fine," he assured him. "Lily likes you now."

Sirius nodded in agreement, walking over to James. "Honestly mate, don't worry," he said as he draped an arm over James's shoulders. "You and Lily are mates now, really good mates. She'd have to be mad not to fall for you."

James's response died on his lips as he heard footsteps on the stairs. He felt his jaw slacken as he looked up at Lily, barely noticing Marlene and Alice walking behind her. He thought she looked beautiful in everything, but was always awestruck by the sight of her in regular clothes, revealing skin previously hidden by her uniform. Her hair was curled and tied away from her face, her cheeks rosy, and her lips shiny. He swallowed roughly, smiling up at her. He knew he was staring but he couldn't stop himself.

"Alright there, Potter?" Lily asked as she reached the bottom of the steps, a smile tugging at her lips.

James nodded jerkily, his grin widening. "You look great, Lily."

A light blush flitted across Lily's cheeks. "You clean up pretty well yourself," she answered. "Are you ready to go?"

"Absolutely," James replied, offering her his arm. Lily accepted it without hesitation, her gentle smile causing a wave of affection and pride to wash over him. He was going out with Lily Evans alone and she was holding onto his arm; what more could he want. "Mom, Dad, don't wait up for us," he called over his shoulder as they stepped through the portrait hole.

Alice sighed as the portrait swung shut, leaning against the back of the couch. "You think those two will every get together?" she questioned. "They've got something between them."

"Once they both get over themselves," Marlene replied. "Which may take a while. Merlin knows we've been waiting long enough."

Sirius grinned, rubbing his hands together as he turned toward the girls. "Shall we take bets on it?"

"You would place bets on your best mate's and closest female friend's love lives?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's being driving us mad chasing Lily for years, might as well make a profit off of it," Sirius answered easily.

Remus shrugged, "A galleon that Lily asks him to the ball within the next week."

Peter shook his head in disagreement. "A galleon that James tries to ask her out tonight."

"A galleon that James asks her out within the next week," Marlene added. "Those two are ridiculous."

"What about you, Alice?" Sirius questioned. "What do you think about our love birds?"

"I think they'll take until the night of the ball to get together," Alice sighed. "Bet a galleon."

Sirius groaned loudly, flopping back onto the couch. "Don't say that."

Marlene snorted, "It would happen. Pair of idiots, they are."

"Here's hoping for the best then," Remus murmured.

* * *

"I still can't believe your dad gave you an invisibility cloak," Lily laughed as they entered the Heads' dormitory. They made it out of the castle easily, thanks to James's invisibility cloak and his vast knowledge of the castle's secret passageways. Conversation flowed easily between them as they walked arm in arm through the village, making it to the Hog's Head in time for the band to start. She was thrilled the band was actually good- she didn't know what they'd do if they weren't- and with a little charming from herself and James, convinced the band to play at the ball.

"Dad probably knew I'd be a handful at school," James said nonchalantly. "He figured it'd be best if Mum wasn't getting an owl every day from school."

Lily rolled her eyes playfully, pulling off the glove she wore. "Thanks for lending me one of your gloves," she chuckled, handing it back to him.

"Couldn't let one hand freeze while I held the other," James teased lightly. "Have to let our first hand-holding experience be a good one."

"Oh it was," she replied, shaking her head in amusement, before turning to go up the stairs to her room. "I'm off to bed, James."

"Hey Lil?" James called as she reached the bottom step. He ran his hand though his hair, giving her a nervous grin as she turned toward him.

"Yeah James?" she answered.

James took a deep breath before shaking his head. "Nothing, never mind. Good night, Lily."

"Good night, James," Lily murmured, hesitating for a second before pressing her lips lightly against his. James's eyes widening in surprise, barely having enough time to reciprocate the kiss before Lily hurried up the stairs to her room.

* * *

Reviews please!


	11. Chapter 11

Happy New Year's, everyone!

* * *

"She kissed you?!" Sirius shouted through the two-way mirror, his eyes wide in disbelief. "Lily Evans, _Lily bloody Evans_ kissed you? Arrogant toe-rag James Potter?"

"Former arrogant toe-rag," James retorted quietly, still too dazed from the kiss to feel indignant. He almost thought he had dreamed everything, but he could still feel the brush of her lips against his, the brief heat of her body close to his. "I just…she just…she just kissed me. I was there and she was there and before I could do anything, she'd gone upstairs to her room."

Remus whistled softly from the other side of the mirror. "I think Prongs has a bit of shell-shock. He may need a moment."

"Can you blame him?" Peter mused. "He's been waiting to kiss Lily since third year and she beat him to it. He may need the rest of the year to recover."

Sirius laughed loudly, "That Evans is a bold one. Well at least you're finally making some progress, mate. Well done."

"Even if she ran off after?" James asked worriedly. "What if she thinks it's a mistake? What if she doesn't want to speak to me again?"

"It wasn't a mistake," Remus replied confidently. "Lily was probably as surprised as you were about it. Just don't push her about it; let her come to you."

"Listen to Moony with the relationship advice," Sirius snickered before groaning. "Ow, Moony, that bloody hurt."

James rolled his eyes in amusement, his worry lessening as he listened to the antics of his friends. "Wormy, make sure they don't kill each other. I'm going to bed now," he yawned.

"Night, Prongs," the three boys shouted, the sounds of their scuffle ending abruptly as James placed the mirror on his bedside table.

 _'Let her come to me,'_ James thought as he closed his eyes, relaxing into his bed. _'That's good advice. I can do that.'_

* * *

 _'Oh my god,'_ Lily thought, her eyes wide as she leaned against her closed bedroom door. Her mind was in a whirl as she tried to process her actions, still in disbelief of her actions. _'I just kissed James Potter. I just KISSED James Potter.'_ "Oh my god!" she exclaimed, quickly clamping her hand over her mouth. First she randomly kisses the bloke, then he'd hear her talking to herself; James would surely think she was out of her bloody mind.

"Maybe I am," she murmured as she slowly slid down to the floor, her back resting against the door. "Merlin's pants, I really kissed James Potter." Lily hadn't planned on kissing him; the thought hadn't crossed her mind the entire night. She had thought to herself that she was having a wonderful time with him. She liked having her arm looped through his, being able to lean against his side when the cold wind blew. She liked that he seemed to have dressed a little nicer than he usually did, liked the smell of his cologne. She liked the way he gestured when he was excited, his words tumbling out of his mouth in his eagerness to explain something. She liked that he offered her his gloves when he saw her rubbing her hands together to warm them; she liked that he insisted she take at least one glove when she refused, taking her ungloved hand in his to keep it warm.

It was only when she stood at the bottom of the staircase to the Head Girl's room, watching him run his fingers through his hair like she had seen him do a million times before that she realized the full force of her feelings. She liked James Potter. She wasn't head over heels in love with him like the heroines in Petunia's romance novels fell in love with men, but she had feelings for him. Feelings that scared her and excited her and made her smile like an idiot when he wasn't around. Feelings that, when she saw his nervous grin, the vulnerable look on his face, made her want nothing more than to soothe whatever bothered him. She didn't think when she took that step forward, pressing her lips lightly, tenderly against his. But Merlin, she couldn't deny how perfect it felt. It was brief and sweet and over far too soon, but she couldn't ask for more.

Then of courses she had run off like a loon. Who knew what James thought of her now. _'James bloody Potter,'_ she sighed as she closed her eyes. _'What am I going to do about you.'_

* * *

James decided Remus gave the worst relationship advice and he would never listen to a word he said again. It had been five days since Lily had kissed him, five long bloody days, and she hadn't said a word to him about the kiss. There had been some blushing and stammering on both of their parts the morning after, but they quickly got over it, falling into their usual routine. It didn't help that every time she talked to him, all he could think about was how soft her lips were. Every time she gestured with her hands, he remembered the feeling of his fingers laced through hers. Every time some bloody idiot asked her to the ball, he had to resist the urge to break their nose. She turned them all down, but it still didn't help the irrational jealousy he felt. No, waiting for Lily to come to him was the worst advice he had ever followed. She hadn't chased after him once since he had met her; why the bloody hell did he think she would start now.

Pushing away his plate in disgust, he got to his feet, running his hand through his hair. If he sat there thinking about Lily, he was going to drive himself and probably his mates insane. "I'm gonna head up to bed, lads. I'll see you in the morning."

"You alright, Prongs?" Sirius asked worriedly.

James nodded, straightening his robes. "Just a headache, probably need more sleep," he lied easily. "I'll see you all for breakfast tomorrow."

"Feel better," Peter called after him.

James felt a little guilty for lying to the boys, but he wasn't in the mood for a pep talk or for them to try and convince him that he didn't need Lily. He didn't want to think about Lily Evans. And he especially didn't want to think about how her eyes followed him all the way out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Reviews please!


	12. 16 days until the ball

While the Marauders were known for their vast knowledge of secret passageways and hiding spots –it was how they got away with a majority of their pranks- Lily had spent her seven years at Hogwarts doing the exact same thing. She had investigated almost every hallway and classroom, except the forbidden ones of course. Thanks to all those quiet afternoons of exploring, Lily knew which windowsill in which empty corridor would be the perfect spot for her to hide away from the world.

Lily curled into the windowsill, her shoes forgotten on the ground as she wrapped her cloak around her legs. She had spent the hours after dinner wandering the halls aimlessly, barely stopping to say hello to the people who greeted her. Now it was well past curfew – she heard a clock strike midnight a while back - but she couldn't make herself go back to the Heads' dormitory. No matter how she tried, she couldn't get the image of James leaving the Great Hall out of her mind. It took all of her will power to resist going after him, to find out what caused the sad, dejected expression on his face, to find a way to make him smile again. If his best friends weren't following him – most likely because he asked them not to – then she doubted she would be welcome company. And besides, who was she kidding? She knew exactly what was wrong with James and the problem was her.

She sighed deeply, banging her head against the cold window beside her. She had replayed her kiss with James a million times in the past five days, always with varying emotions. Some days she didn't know how she felt about James Potter, but she couldn't deny she felt something for him, a lot of things. She had to talk to him, needed to, wanted to, didn't want to. She was so conflicted, she was driving herself insane.

Lily groaned, running her hands through her red hair. "James bloody Potter," she muttered. She froze as she heard footsteps coming down the corridor toward her, curling further into the windowsill. _'Please don't be James, please don't be James, please don't be James,'_ she thought desperately, fearful her thoughts of James had conjured him into being. He always had a habit of finding her when she was hiding. At that moment, she would have rather been found by Filch than James.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our beloved Head Girl out after curfew," Sirius teased, a smirk on his lips as he approached her.

She breathed a sigh of relief as Sirius came into view, ignoring the small pang of sadness at the fact that it wasn't James. She couldn't want him and not want him around at the same time; she was going to drive herself mad. And Sirius was good company, always there for a laugh or an unexpectedly deep conversation about siblings. "You're out after curfew too," she pointed out. "You could get detention."

Sirius nodded easily, hopping onto the windowsill beside her. He stretched his arms before tucking them beneath his head, making himself comfortable. "Yes, but it's expected of me," he retorted. "You are supposed to be setting an example of what a rule-abiding student ought to act like. And I'm supposed to set the example of what a troublemaker ought to act like. We've spent seven years in our roles, Evans; now's not the time to be changing them."

"So I've been learning," Lily sighed dejectedly, tucking a lock of red hair behind her ear. "It's not easy at all."

"Knut for your thoughts, Evans?" Sirius asked gently. "You look like something's bothering you. More than the usual 'schoolwork piling up on you' look."

"I'm surprised you even know what that expression looks like on me since I never leave my work to the last minute like you," Lily retorted. "Must be confusing me with someone else."

Sirius shrugged, "Probably confusing you with Peter than. You know how he panics when he's finishing essays the morning they're due. But you ignored my questions. You alright?"

Lily blushed at his words, slightly embarrassed he had seen through her poor distraction. She hadn't considered talking to Sirius about how she felt –he was James's best mate after all, - but she knew he was an excellent listener and surprisingly good at giving advice. And at that moment she was absolutely desperate for some advice, if only to keep herself from going insane with her constantly changing thoughts. She could use an outside party's opinion, even if they weren't as unbiased as they would have liked.

"Is this about you kissing James the other night?" Sirius questioned, interrupting her warring thoughts.

"He told you about that?" she squeaked, her voice jumping an octave. "Of course he told you lot about that. Why am I even surprised?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "What, like you haven't told Marlene and Alice about it yet?" As Lily shook her head, he frowned slightly. "Why not? Do you regret it?"

"No," Lily answered, her blush deepening at the quickness of her response and the grin that spread across Sirius's lips. "No, I don't regret it. But I know they won't leave me in peace once they find out and I…I need a little time to get my thoughts sorted."

"You've taken five days," he snorted. "What's left to get sorted? You're just stalling, Lily."

Lily kicked his thigh gently with her bare foot. "Everything's still left. I don't know how to do this with James," she retorted, her tone sharp with frustration. "I don't know how, how to go from hating the bloke for years to being civil to being friends with him and talking and laughing and hanging out to liking the bloke! How do you like a bloke you hated for years? I don't know how to do that."

"The same way you became friends with him," Sirius answered as Lily paused to draw a breath. "A little bit at a time."

"What?" she said in surprise.

"You didn't become friends with James overnight; it took time, a lot of time," he explained. "I expect that's how you'll eventually fall in love with James, a little bit at a time. No one's expecting you to propose to the bloke tomorrow, but you kissed him so you must like him a little bit. You even said you did."

Lily felt her eyes widen at Sirius's words, taken aback by his words. Somehow his words had made sense of the jumble of thoughts bouncing around her head. Could it really be that simple?

"All I'm asking is that you not mess about with James," Sirius continued. "If you think there's something worth going for between you two, then don't hold back. Won't know if it works till you try it. But if you don't think there's anything there, then you have to stop jerking his chain. He can't spend his life pining away for you; that's cruel."

She nodded slowly, thinking over Sirius's words. "I won't, I won't do that to him," Lily promised. The two sat in companionable silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts. "Sirius," she called after a few minutes, "how does one go about asking out James Potter?"


	13. 15 days until the ball

James ran his hand through his hair tiredly as he entered the Great Hall, the chattering of the students waking him a little more. He had slept fitfully the night before, plagued by thoughts of Lily and his conflicting emotions toward her. It was bad enough that he couldn't escape his thoughts during the day; it was just unfair to face them during his sleep as well. He'd woken more tired than he had gone to sleep, only to find Lily had already left the Heads' dormitory. He appreciated the note she'd left on the coffee table; they usually went down to breakfast together and he would have waited some time for her to show up. But he couldn't help feeling a little hurt that she wasn't there. Even the morning after the kiss, she had come down to breakfast with him.

With a sigh, James walked over to the Gryffindor table, dropping his backpack on the wooden surface, startling Peter. "Morning, lads," he greeted his fellow Marauders, pouring himself a cup of coffee as he sat down.

"Morning," Remus replied, looking up from his copy of the Daily Prophet. "Where's Lily? She's always with you."

James shrugged in feigned nonchalance as he loaded his plate with food, studiously ignoring the worried looks his friends shot him. He knew lily always came down to breakfast with him; it was their tradition since they became Heads. Sometimes she would sit with him and the Marauders; sometimes she would sit with Alice and Marlene. But they always came down together. "Dunno," he finally answered, biting into his bacon. "She left a note saying she'd gone down to breakfast early."

"Ah, trouble in paradise, Prongsie?" Sirius teased, grinning broadly. "You know that Evans can be a tricky one."

James kicked Sirius under the table, smirking as he yelled in pain. "There's no trouble in paradise 'cause we aren't dating," he retorted. "But if there was trouble, it would be because of Moony's bloody awful advice."

"How's this my fault?" Remus questioned, biting into his toast."

"You're the one who said not to chase her," James answered. "Maybe I should have chased her after she kissed me."

"Chasing Lily hasn't doen you much good over the past few years," Peter commented.

"Well she's never kissed me before. Who's side are you on, Wormy?"

"Pick the side that doesn't get kicked in the shin," Sirius advised, scowling at James. "Maybe you should stop thinking about committing violence toward your best mates and start thinking about who you're taking to the ball instead. Time's wasting."

James grimaced at his words. "Maybe I'll ask someone," he mumbled, shooting his friends a dirty look at their skeptical expressions. "I could! I've had some girls ask me out but me and Lily had this thing going on and I thought…anyway I don't need to go-"

"Go stag?" Sirius laughed.

"Yes, you prat," James replied, rolling his eyes in amusement. "I can go with someone else as friends if I can't go with Lily. Samantha or Marissa, that blonde Ravenclaw girl, or Anna or Cynthia. Lily isn't the only girl in the school."

"Speaking of Lily, there she is," Peter said, drawing their attention to the front of the Great Hall. "Wonder where she's been."

* * *

Lily was relatively sure she was going to puke as she stood at the front of the Great Hall. Or pass out. Possibly both if she was feeling really dramatic. Her mind flashed back to the conversation she had with James weeks ago about dates to the ball. He had insisted guys had it worse since they had to do the asking; she couldn't help feeling he was right at the moment.

She'd spent half the night awake, thinking over Sirius's advice about James. He made everything sound so simple, that it would be so easy to be with James. After a few meager hours of sleep, she had snuck out of the Heads' dorms early, afraid she'd lose her nerve if she ran into him. She'd hidden away in the kitchens that morning, picking halfheartedly at a bowl of oatmeal as the kitchen elves bustled around her. Lily wanted to eat breakfast, but she didn't have room in her stomach between the knots and the butterflies, her mind in an upheaval of excitement and anxiety.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she looked up to find James watching her. A tentative smile crossed her lips as her eyes met his, her smile growing more confident as he returned hers. Lily took a deep breath as she walked through the Great Hall, her eyes never leaving James's. She could see Sirius out of the corner of her vision, grinning like a madman and elbowing Remus in the side. The Hall quieted slightly as they took note of Lily; usually Lily's determined walk toward James was the start of a big row between them.

"Morning, Lil," James greeted her, ruffling his hair nervously.

"Morning, James," she murmured, barely able to get her words past the lump in her throat, her nervousness threatening to overwhelm her. "Sorry I missed you this morning."

"It's alright," he answered easily. "Everything okay?"

Lily nodded, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Just had to do something."

James patted the empty spot next to him. "Come have some breakfast then; you must be hungry," he commented as he turned back to the table.

"James," she called, her voice jumping an octave in her nervousness. 'Oh Merlin, Lily, get it together,' she scolded herself.

"Yeah, Lily?" he answered, looking up at her curiously as he turned toward her.

She glanced down at her feet before looking back at James, summoning her Gryffindor courage. His hazel eyes returned her gaze steadily, giving her the chance to compose herself. "James Potter, will you be my date to the ball?"

James's eyes widened in surprise, his jaw slackening. "M-me?" he said in shock.

Lily nodded, a soft laugh leaving her lips. "Yes, you. That's why I started with you name," she teased.

He laughed with her, nodding vigorously. "Yes. Yeah, of course, I'll go with you," he answered. "Did you even need to ask?"

"Well I wasn't sure," she admitted, blushing." Things are different between us now, you know. We're mates now and you used to ask me out before, but you don't anymore and I know how I feel about you and I know you know after that night in the common room. But I wasn't sure how you…"

"If I still fancied you? Lily Evans, don't be dense," James said gently.

"That's rich coming from the densest bloke I've met," Sirius muttered before James kicked him beneath the table. "Bloody hell that hurts, Prongs! You're gonna break my bloody leg."

James rolled his eyes, "Ignore Padfoot. Come, sit and have something to eat."

Lily shook her head reluctantly. "I can't; I've got second years waiting in the library for Potions help." She hesitated for a moment before pecking James lightly on the lips. "But I'll see you in Charms?"

He grinned broadly, nodding again. "You and I are going to have a long talk tonight, Miss Evans."

"I expect so," she laughed. "I'll see you boys later."

"Bye Evans," Sirius chuckled.

The noise in the hall picked up as Lily walked out, many students glancing between James and Lily.

James stared at the empty entranceway for a few moments before turning back to his friends, his hazel eyes bright with awe. "That just happened right? Lily Evans, Lily bloody Evans, just came and asked me out?" he said, his head swiveling between his three mates. "I didn't just zone out for a while and dream all of that?"

Sirius laughed loudly, shaking his head. "If you don't believe us, just look at the stares you're getting," he answered. "Lily Evans just asked you out."

"And now I'm down a galleon," Peter sighed, rummaging in his pocket. "Remus wins."

"And Prongs said I give the worst relationship advice," Remus scoffed, a grin on his lips. "He's got a date and I'm four galleons richer."

James looked around at the Great Hall, finally taking note of all of the stares he was getting, from both students and teachers. "I'm going out with Lily Evans," he murmured quietly to himself. _'Merlin's pants, this is really happening,'_ he thought excitedly. He jumped to his feet, a broad smile spreading across his lips. "I'M GOING OUT WITH LILY EVANS!"


	14. The long anticipated talk

James leapt to his feet as he heard the portrait hole creak open, running his hand through his hair before plopping back onto the couch. _'Can't look too eager,'_ he told himself, snatching a Quidditch magazine off the coffee table and opening it to a random page. His heart pounded against his rib cage as he peeked over the top of the magazine, his ears straining to hear Lily's quiet footsteps.

He had waited all day to get a moment alone with Lily. Sure, he saw her in the corridors and in class, even chatted for a few minutes at lunch. But they couldn't really talk with all of Hogwarts, both students and professors, staring at them, waiting for something to happen between them. The biggest thing possible had already happened to them. He had never imagined Lily Evans would ask him out in the Great Hall in front of everyone. Hell, he never imagined Lily would ask him out period. After years of asking her on dates, he always assumed that if they got together, it was because she finally said yes and that would be that. The only thing that could be bigger news than Lily asking him to the ball would be if they started snogging on the tables during lunch.

As a soft shuffling sound reached his ears, James's eyes darted back down to the magazine as he tried to remain calm. _'Don't blow it now, you git.'_

"Hello James," Lily greeted him as she spotted him on the couch.

James looked up from the magazine, a broad grin stretching across his face. _'So much for not being too eager,'_ he thought as his eyes ran over her. "Hey Lily, didn't notice you come in.

Lily raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Your magazine is upside down," she said lightly, resting two mugs on the coffee table before letting her backpack drop to the floor.

"The pictures are more interesting this way," James retorted, blushing as he tossed the magazine aside. "Whatcha got there?" he asked, nodding to the mugs.

"Hot chocolate," she replied, handing him a mug before sitting on the couch beside him. She kicked off her shoes, tucking her feet beneath her as she sipped her drink.

James sighed dramatically before taking a sip, a small smile on his lips. "I was hoping for firewhiskey."

Lily scoffed, bumping her shoulder against his lightly. "Who drinks firewhiskey out of a mug?" she teased. "Drink it out of a glass, you heathen."

"What do you know about drinking firewhiskey?" he laughed. "I've never seen you drink firewhiskey at parties; it's always butterbeer."

"Just because _you've_ never seen me drink it doesn't mean I've never drunk it," she replied coyly.

James's hazel eyes widened in shock, "Lily Evans, you're full of surprises today," he murmured.

A shy smile crossed Lily's lips as she glanced down at her drink before returning her gaze to James's eyes. "It's been a mad sort of day, hasn't it?"

James nodded, setting his half-drunk hot chocolate on the coffee table. "It has, but it's been mad in the best way," he replied, running his hand through his hair nervously. "I'm still thinking I'm gonna wake up from my dream any second now."

"Was it really so surprising?" Lily questioned, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she set her drink aside.

"Of course it was," James laughed, shaking his head. "Why would I ever think that you would ask me to the ball? Let alone ask me to the ball in front of the entire Great Hall _and_ kiss me. I've been an arrogant toe-rag for years, remember?"

Lily blushed at his words, "You used to be, but not anymore. We've become friends. And then the other night when we kissed," she trailed off.

"When you kissed me," he corrected, taking her hand in his. "We never talked about it. You kissed me and we never spoke about it and I thought maybe you regretted it and I didn't want you to feel awkward about it or for us to stop being mates so I didn't say anything about it."

She laughed, huffing slightly as she laced her fingers with his. "We're such prats. I've been waiting for you to say something and when you didn't say anything after, I thought you didn't fancy me anymore. After so many years of me turning you down, I thought you gave up."

James felt his jaw slacken at her words. "Are you mad?" he exclaimed.

"Some days, I don't know," she laughed, squeezing his hand gently. "Sirius convinced me that you might still like me. He gave me the last push to ask you out."

"Sirius Black playing matchmaker for the two of us. Who would have thought," he commented. "He's always thought I was barmy for chasing you for so long. Then he starts encouraging me to ask you out this year."

"He's invested in us," Lily said with a laugh. "I'm glad he did though."

James smiled in agreement, raising his hand to cup her cheek. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as his thumb caressed her smooth cheek, watching as her eyes fluttered shut. _'Lily Evans, you've ruined me for women,'_ he thought as he leaned toward her, his lips brushing against hers. He hesitated for a moment, waiting for Lily to pull away, waiting for his dream to shatter.

"James," Lily whispered, her breath caressing her his lips as she rested her hand against his chest. "Kiss me."

James needed no further invitation, his lips pressing against Lily's. The kiss was gentle, sweet, just the lightest of pressure against each other's lips. But after waiting so long for each other, they weren't content with short kisses. James's hand slid from her cheek to the back of Lily's neck, his hand stroking the sensitive skin as he deepened the kiss. Lily placed on hand on his shoulder, the other gripping the front of his dress shirt tightly as they deepened their kiss. James thought he would come undone as a little moan slipped past Lily's lips, her breathing stuttering for a moment.

"God, Lily," he whispered as he pulled her onto his lap, one arm holding her tight against his body as the other wound into her hair. Her body against his felt like heaven, nearly overwhelming his senses as he kissed her. They pulled apart for a moment, their foreheads resting against each other as they tried to catch their breath. "Go out with me, Evans?" he panted, pressing a light kiss against her forehead. "Please."

"Kiss me like that again, Potter, and you've got a date," Lily replied with a grin, pressing her lips against his again.


	15. 13 days until the ball

13 days until the ball…

Lily sat atop one of the tables in the Great Hall, a roll of parchment spread before her. The ball was rapidly approaching and Lily felt there was still so much work left to be done. When the topic of decorations arose, Lily very quickly learned that James was useless. He was fine with helping decorate, but when asked about the colors of decorations or what types there should be, she might as well be talking to a hippogriff for all the help James was.

She was grateful she had a bit of free time between classes to do some planning. She didn't think she'd be able to come up with an entire decorating plain in her hour free, but she needed somewhere to start. Besides with the Marauders assisting like they had promised, there was no way they'd stick to the plan for too long.

She turned her attention back to her parchment, sketching out ideas. No doubt there would be a massive Christmas tree behind the professors' table, but maybe there should be a few levitating from the ceiling. There would definitely be snow falling from the ceiling, some candles also to keep the room bright.

Lily had begun sketching a tentative layout for the tables- round tables of course; it would make it easier for the students to mingle with each other- when she heard quiet footsteps approaching her from behind. The hairs rising on the back of her neck, she silently drew her wand. Tensions were high in the castle in light of the growing violence outside of Hogwarts. Multiple duels had broken out between those who agreed with Voldermort's pureblood propaganda and those who fought against it. She didn't think anyone would be stupid enough to attack the Head Girl, but as a muggle-born, she'd rather be safe than sorry.

"Lily," a male voice said hesitantly.

She huffed quietly, a frown tugging at her lips. "Severus," she replied as she turned around, squaring her shoulders.

"Can we-can we talk please?" he asked nervously.

Lily nodded, "Talk if you want."

"Somewhere private?"

"No," she answered immediately. She knew exactly why he wanted to leave; he didn't want to risk his pureblood elitist friends seeing him talking to a mudblood. To hell with him, she was not going to hide. "There's no one around and I have work to do here. We can talk here or not at all."

Snape sighed, fidgeting with the sleeve of his worn robe as he glanced at the entryway. "Alright then. I just, I want- I need to know," he said haltingly. "It's a joke, right? It's all a big joke?"

"What is?" Lily asked in confusion, her brow creasing. "What are you talking about?"

"You and Potter," he spat. "You're not really going to the ball with that idiot, are you? It's got to be some joke you're playing on him."

Her green eyes narrowed as she glared at him. "Of course I'm going to the ball with him. I'm sure you saw everything in the Great Hall. Or at least heard about it from someone," she replied.

"But why?" he asked desperately. "You can't be honestly interested in that prat."

"And why not?" she answered angrily, crossing her arms.

Snape stared at her in disbelief. "Why not? Because he's a git and a prat and a bully. He spent all those years harassing and tormenting me-"

"And you've done the same to him and his mates," she interrupted. "I won't deny that James was an absolute nightmare growing up; even he has admitted to it. But he's grown up. He's smart and he's kind and funny and loyal and-"

"And you fancy him?" he sneered.

"I do!" Lily exclaimed hotly. "And who are you to judge if I fancy him? We're not friends."

He winced at her tone, his shoulders slumping. "We were best friends for years."

"Yes and whose fault is it that we aren't now? It was your doing, you and that filthy word," she retorted harshly. "Just…just go away, Severus. I don't want to talk to you anymore. Just leave me alone." She turned away from him, taking a deep breath as she tried to calm down.

Snape frowned deeply, looking at the ground. "He's going to ruin you. He'll ruin you and break you and toss you aside," he muttered before walking away.

Lily sighed sadly as she heard his retreating footsteps, her shoulders slumping. Who did he think he was to talk to her like that, to say things like that about her and James. Her relationship was none of his bloody business. Shaking her head, she turned back to her parchment, sketching with more vigor than before.

She was almost finished her planning- good think too, classes would be out soon- when she heard several footsteps entering the Great Hall. "If it isn't our beloved Head Girl," a female voice sneered.

Lily groaned internally as she rolled up her parchment, stuffing it into her backpack _. 'I can't get a bloody break,'_ she thought miserably as she turned around to face two Slytherin girls and a Slytherin boy. "Is there something I can help you with?" she asked coolly.

"You can start by getting out of our school," the boy, Alfred, snarled.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, she tried again. "Anything realistic I can help you with?" she answered. "Or do you enjoy the pleasure of my company so you sought me out?"

"We were just wondering what the _Head Girl_ was doing sitting all alone. It's not safe to do," the blonde haired girl taunted.

Lily's green eyes hardened at the girl's words, laying her wand across her lap with feigned calmness, her hand gripping it. "Oh I'm not worried," she retorted. "You can't become Head Girl without being one of the top witches in your year. I know my way around spells and hexes."

"A filthy mudblood like you shouldn't even be Head Girl!" Alfred spat.

"Fifteen points from Slytherin for the use of profanity," Lily stated, her eyes locked on Alfred's reddening face as the green jewels in the Slytherin hourglass flowed upward.

"You'll get a lot worse if I ever hear you speak to the Head Girl like that again," said a voice from the doorway. Sirius leaned against the massive wooden doors, his wand held casually in his hand. "Trust me when I say you don't want to get on my bad side."

"Is that a threat?" Alfred taunted.

"I think of it more as a guarantee," Sirius replied, straightening to his full height. "Do you want to find out?"

"Enough," Lily said, interrupting what looked to be a brewing duel. "The three of you, head to your next class." She was unfazed by the glares that they turned toward her, watching as they strode from the Hall.

"Merlin, Lily, I always knew you were mad and bold, but I never thought that mad," Sirius commented as he walked over to her. "You really would have dueled all three of them."

Lily shrugged as she hitched her bag onto her shoulder. "I wouldn't like to start a fight with them- sets a bad example- but I wouldn't run from them," she answered. "My patience has been tried too much today."

"Come, tell your good friend, Padfoot, all about it," Sirius said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sure I can find someone to jinx if it'll make you feel better."

Lily laughed, leaning her head against his shoulder briefly. "Well it started when Severus found me here," she began as they headed toward their class.

* * *

Reviews please!


	16. Less than a week until the ball

Hello readers! I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I promise I haven't forgotten about this story, my life has just been crazy lately (Family health issues, its a long story). Here's a new chapter and I'm hoping to have another ready for you tomorrow night. Thanks for sticking around!

-ninjanervana

* * *

Less than a week before the ball...

"Hey Lil, what color should I wear?" James asked suddenly, looking up from his Transfiguration homework. The two Heads sat at the coffee table in their common room, the wooden surface covered with parchment and textbooks. They'd discovered at the start of the year that they completed their homework faster when they did it together; one person's weakness was the other's strength.

"Hmm?" Lily mumbled distractedly, her eyes never leaving her Ancient Runes translation.

James rolled his eyes playfully. "I said what color should I wear? To the ball, I mean," he explained.

She looked up in confusion, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "How should I know what you should wear?" she questioned. "Wear whatever looks best, I suppose."

"Did you fall down and hit your head somewhere?" he laughed. At Lily's blank expression, he sighed in mock exasperation. "Did you or did you not ask me to the ball?"

"I did, but I'm starting to regret it now," Lily teased.

"And did you or did you not kiss me in front of the Great Hall?"

She nodded, "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, I just like reminding you," he answered cheekily.

"You're such a prat," she laughed, throwing a wad of paper at his head. "Get to the point; I have homework to finish."

"My point is that couples usually match for fancy shindigs like this and I can't match you if I don't know what color your dress is," James explained. "And so I ask again: what color should I wear?"

Lily paled at his words, her green eyes widening. "I don't know," she whispered, staring at him.

"What do you mean you don't know? Are you alright?" he asked worriedly as he scooted closer to her. "You look pale."

She shook her head frantically. "I don't know what color you should wear. I don't know because I don't have a dress!" she exclaimed in a panic. She grabbed onto his arm, shaking him slightly. "I don't have a dress, James!"

James's hazel eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean you don't have a dress? The ball is days away!"

"I know!" Lily groaned. "I forgot about it! With all the planning and school work and Heads' duties and you and me, I forgot! Bloody hell, what am I going to do!" She jumped to her feet, quickly slipping on her discarded shoes before heading to the portrait hole.

"Wait, where are you going?" James asked. "It's almost eleven."

"Gryffindor Tower, of course. I have to talk to Marlene and Alice."

"And I don't even get a goodbye kiss?" he teased.

Lily rolled her eyes playfully as she walked back to him. "You're impossible," she muttered, kissing him lightly. "Stay out of trouble while I'm gone."

"No promises!" he shouted to her retreating figure. He shook his head as the portrait hole swung shut, turning back to his homework. "She doesn't have a dress," he chuckled to himself. "She's out of her bloody mind."

* * *

"I still can't believe you forgot to buy a dress," Alice chuckled as they made their way through the snowy streets of Hogsmeade.

"I can't believe we're buying your dress the morning of your date with James," Marlene replied.

"And I still can't believe I'm actually going on a date with James Potter," Lily answered. "But I suppose stranger things have happened, right?" After years of asking, Lily had finally agreed to a date with James. It was last Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas holidays, but it was also Lily's last chance to find a dress for the ball. She arranged to meet up with the girls early to give them enough time to shop and to meet up with James at two for lunch.

"Lily, you're a witch and you going out with James is still the strangest thing to happen in your life," Alice teased.

Marlene nodded, "I still can't believe _you_ asked _him_ to the ball. It's the biggest plot twist of our seven years at Hogwarts. Lily Evans fancies James Potter."

Lily blushed bright red as they entered the dress shop. The store was crammed full of racks of dresses; a few Hogwarts students were madly flipping through the dresses, having waited until the last moment like Lily. "It's like you said, he's grown up."

"And what a stud he's turned into: that hair, those eyes, those Quidditch toned muscles," Alice sighed dramatically before giggling. "You're the envy of most of the female population at school."

"I don't know why they're all acting so heartbroken as if they ever stood a chance against our Lily," Marlene said as she began flipping through a rack of dresses. "James has only had eyes for Lily even when they dated other people."

"Can we stop talking about my love life?" Lily groaned as she scanned the dresses. "Mar, I haven't heard who you're going with."

Marlene blushed as she cleared her throat, her eyes never straying from the black dress in her hands. "I'm going with Sirius."

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Lily exclaimed, her green eyes wide. "You're going with Sirius Black!"

"How many other blokes named Sirius do we know?" Marlene retorted, a smile creeping across her face.

Alice rolled her eyes as they turned toward Marlene. "You didn't tell us you were going with him. When did this happen?"

"Just a few days ago. I ran into him during our free period and he asked me to the ball and I said yes," Marlene explained. "Simple as that."

"That explains the good mood he was in when I saw him in the Great Hall that afternoon," Lily commented. "Marlene McKinnon, you've been holding out on us."

Alice nodded in agreement, "We'll have to have a girls' night tonight to catch up. Marlene can tell us about her and Sirius and Lily can tell us how her date with James went."

"Let's handle my dress issue first," Lily replied, her stomach filled with butterflies at the mention of James. "I don't want to have to tell him I won't go to the ball with him because I don't have a dress."

"James would take him with you even if you were dressed in your pajamas," Marlene laughed as they moved onto another rack. "But I'm sure we can find something better before your date."

"Here's to hoping," Lily muttered, pushing aside the thought of James to focus on shopping.

* * *

Reviews please!


	17. The date

James glanced around the crowded street, his hands fidgeting nervously with the ends of his Gryffindor scarf. _'She's just running a little late, that's all,'_ he told himself, resisting the urge to check his watch again. He and Lily had agreed to meet outside of the Three Broomsticks to get lunch together after she finished dress shopping. He'd gotten there fifteen minutes early, not wanting to risk running late and keeping her waiting, but it seemed his worry was for nothing. He regretted suggesting the Three Broomsticks as he tried to ignore the passing stares and whispers in his direction. _'Lily wouldn't stand you up; she's just running late. Probably lost track of the time with the shopping.'_

His worries and insecurities had begun to run away with him when he spotted Lily plowing through a crowd of students a few minutes later, her red hair blowing into her face. _'Thank Merlin,'_ James thought in relief, the tension leaving his shoulders.

"James, I am so, so, sorry," Lily apologized as soon as she was within earshot, dropping her bag to the floor. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed a light kiss to his lips. "The dress shop was an absolute madhouse and there was this Ravenclaw girl who tried to grab my dress before I did and Marlene nearly got into a duel because of it and I was worried that the shop owner would throw us out for fighting and then what would I do because I hadn't bought the dress yet and it was perfect and where would I find the time to get another and Merlin, I knew you were waiting for me and I didn't want you to think I abandoned you-"

He pressed his lips against hers again, his hands resting lightly on her waist. "Take a deep breath, Lily," James chuckled against her lips. "It's alright."

Lily pouted lightly, kissing him again. "But it's not alright. It's our first date and I was ten minutes late."

"Keep kissing me like that and I'll find it in my heart to forgive you," he replied with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes playfully, moving her hands to rest against his chest. "I really am sorry, James," she said again.  
"I forgive you," he replied easily, bending down to pick up her bag. "Why don't we go get some food and you can tell me about Marlene getting into a fight."

Lily nodded in agreement, slipping her hand into his empty one. "That sounds great; I'm starving."

"Dress shopping and dueling can work up an appetite," James teased as he led her into the Three Broomsticks. His eyes quickly scanned the room, ignoring the curious looks they received from their fellow Hogwarts students, _'Bloody hell, like they've never seen a bloke go on a date'_ , before spotting an empty table toward the back. They wove between the groups, greeting those who spoke to them, before setting into their seats. "I can never get over how crowded it always is here."

"I've stopped being shocked by it," Lily laughed as she shed her coat and scarf. "I don't think there's been a day where it wasn't absolutely jammed. But the crowds don't usually stare at me."

James grimaced slightly, his hand ruffling his hair. "You noticed too, huh?"

Lily nodded, "Kind of hard not to notice forty sets of eyes watching you move from the door to your table. Not to mention all the people who were staring at us outside. Makes you feel like you're under a magnifying glass."

"We can always find somewhere else to go?" James suggested.

"No, I like it here," she said, reaching across the table to take his hand. "I mean, I don't like them staring, but I get why they are. And I won't hide away like being with you is something to be ashamed of. They'll get used to seeing us together after a while."

James grinned mischievously, "Not even done with the first date and you're already planning future ones, Evans?"

"Maybe if you're lucky I'll even let you kiss me when you drop me off at the common room, Potter," she retorted.

"Now that's something to look forward to," he chuckled as the waitress came to take their order.

"How's your day been?" Lily asked as the waitress walked away.

James shrugged before smiling. "Nothing spectacular before now. Had to threaten the lads with dismemberment if I saw them anywhere near here today."

"I wondered where they were," she laughed, shaking her head in amusement. "I figured they would be lurking in a booth somewhere."

"They better not be after the warning I gave them. They spent all morning teasing me about going out with you. You'd think they'd be over it by now."

Lily smiled, "Well I only asked you to the ball a week ago. They're still trying to get used to seeing us hold hands and kiss. I think the whole school might be in shock right now."

James returned her smile, squeezing her hand affectionately. "James Potter and Lily Evans."

"They'll be talking about us forever," she replied, lacing her fingers with his.

Lily leaned her head against James's shoulder as they walked through the halls of Hogwarts, holding hands. The date had been absolutely amazing. She had worried that things might be awkward, especially with every eye in Hogwarts watching them and gossiping about their hands. But being with James on a date was just as effortless as being with James at school. She easily disregarded the looks they received, her attention riveted on James. Conversation flowed easily between them, filled with laughter and witty banter. It was only when the Three Broomsticks began to empty of students that they acknowledged that they should head back as well.

They stopped outside of the Gryffindor common room; Lily had promised Marlene and Alice she would come see them after her date. No doubt they would want to hear how it went and she was excited to tell them about James. _'Merlin's pants, James; what have you done to me,'_ she thought with a smile. "I had a really great time with you, James."

"I had a good time too," James replied, taking a step closer to her. "Does that mean you'd like to go on another date with me?"

"Well we do have another date next week, but I'll expect you to dress up for that one," she teased.

"I'll wear my best set of dress robes," he promised her, his hand stroking her cheek gently.

Lily felt a blush rise to her cheeks under James's slightly rough fingers. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" she said softly, leaning into his touch. His hand shifted to cradle her cheek as he leaned down toward her, his eyes darting to her lips.

James nodded, kissing her lightly. "Have a good night, Lily." He pulled away before kissing her once more. "One for the road," he said cheekily before heading down the hall to the Heads' dorm.

"Good night, James," she murmured, watching him walk away, wishing she was walking beside him.

* * *

Reviews please!


	18. Chapter 18

I wrote the Marauders' half of this chapter inspired by Summer Nights from Grease lol

* * *

"Finally," Sirius exclaimed dramatically as the portrait hole to the Heads' dormitory swung open. James stepped into the common room, blinking in surprise at the Marauders lounging around. Sirius was stretched out on the loveseat, his head lolling over the arm; Remus was settled into an arm chair, his legs crossed beneath him with a book resting on his lap; Peter sat in the other arm chair, a copy of Quidditch Monthly forgotten in his hand.

"What the bloody hell are you lot doing here?" James asked, tossing his cloak onto the back of a chair. "You do know this is the Heads' dorm, not the Marauders' dorm."

Peter snorted loudly, tossing his magazine onto the coffee table. "If you thought we weren't going to abuse our power when you gave us the password to here, you're mad."

"We've been waiting here all bloody afternoon for you and Lily to get back from your date," Sirius explained. "I thought for a while the two of you weren't going to come back at all. That would have been a memorable way to end a first date: Evans and Prongs shacking up in the Shrieking Shack."

James smacked the back of Sirius's head as he walked past, shoving Sirius's legs off the loveseat and plopping into the empty space. "Don't talk about Lily like that."

"I told them we didn't have to wait _here_ all afternoon for you," Remus commented as he looked up from his book. "But Padfoot insisted. And it kept him from crashing your date. I managed to get my homework done at least."

"Enough about Moony's weird obsession with homework. How did the date with Evans go?" Sirius questioned. "You didn't propose to her, did you? I figured there was only a fifteen percent chance of that happening, but you've been in love with this girl for years and you've always been a bit of a wild card."

James rolled his eyes at Sirius's comment. He knew he would get grilled about his date with Lily, but he didn't think it would be right after he dropped Lily off at the common room. Come to think of it, Lily was probably in the same position as he was. Smiling at the thought, he refocused on his friends. "It went great, really great. I mean, we've been kinda dating these past few days – she lets me snog her enough to feel like we're dating anyway – so I wasn't worried about things going terribly wrong-"

Sirius laughed loudly, a wicked grin on his lips. "How often have you been snogging Evans? Is that what you two get up to when you have rounds?"

"Thought I was going to be sick when she was ten minutes late; can you imagine me being stood up by Lily Evans? I mean I've imagined it before but they've all been nightmares and those were awful enough but in real life I may very well have died from humiliation-"

"Has he stopped to take a breath yet?" Peter asked worriedly. "I don't think he has."

"But Merlin she's amazing. I've always known she's amazing but she's just so funny and smart and kind and she makes dirty jokes sometimes and bloody hell snogging that girl makes my heart feel like it's going to give out-"

Remus stood up, clapping a hand over James's mouth. "Mate, take a breath," he laughed as James continued speaking against his palm. Once James took a few deep breaths, he removed his hand. "Now, what did you say?"

"I said, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with Lily Evans," James replied, his voice wavering slightly with nervousness. He looked around at his friends, swallowing hard. "Bloody hell, I'm really in love with her."

Sirius smiled fondly at his best friend, clapping his hand on James's shoulder. "Well that's nothing we didn't know," he replied easily. "We've just got to wait for Evans to figure it out."

* * *

"I'm in love with James Potter," Lily said quietly, her green eyes wide with shock, nervousness, and a little bit of fear. She sat in the girls' dormitory with Marlene and Alice, recounting her date with James. As she finished describing her day, down to the kiss outside of the Gryffindor common room when he dropped her off, the revelation hit her like a stupefy to the chest. She looked at her two best friends, her heart pounding. "Oh my god, I'm in love with James Potter."

Alice smiled gently at her, reaching to take one of Lily's shaking hands in hers. "Yes, I think you are," she replied softly.

"I can't- I can't be in love with him!" Lily replied in a panic.

"And why not?" Marlene questioned. "You've said it before, he's a great bloke. You just spent five minutes telling us about what a great guy he is, he's funny and smart and clever and a great kisser-"

"I didn't say he was a great kisser," Lily interrupted.

Alice snorted, "If you heard yourself describe his kisses, you'd know he's a great kisser too."

Lily blushed bright red, looking down at her. "But I can't be in love with him. How is this possible? This was just our first date! I can fancy him, sure, but I can't be in love with him."

"Well obviously you can be," Marlene replied gently. "But that doesn't mean you have to tell him. Merlin knows that boy's head is big enough without knowing you're mad for him."

"But is this, is this normal?" she questioned, looking at her friends. "I've never felt like this toward a guy. Fancied them, sure, but never anything like this."

"I don't think there's anything about you and James that's normal," Alice said with a laugh. "You two are more like the stuff of legends, the story professors will tell to future stories." At Lily's glare, she patted her friend's hand lightly. "Honestly, I don't know if this is normal. Frank and I have been dating for a while; I know I love him. I think you've been fighting your feelings for James for so long, it sort of snuck up on you."

Marlene nodded in agreement, "I think you should maybe keep this to yourself for a while. Make sure you're certain about how you feel toward him before you tell him anything. And for heaven's sake, don't run away from him again because you're afraid. You both deserve better than that."

Lily plopped back on the bed with a sigh, nodding. "James Potter. Bloody hell, James Potter."


	19. Chapter 19

Guess who's back! I know, I've been gone an unacceptably long time and I do apologize for that. But I'm back with a new chapter for the story and I promise not to bail on you all again. It's been a while since I've written anything so I'd appreciate some feedback on how you think this chapter is. I'm kinda easing back into the story.

xoxo, ninjanervana

* * *

Three days before the ball...

"Uh Lily?" Sirius said worriedly as he watched the distracted redhead. "You alright?"

"Hmm, yeah fine, why?" she mumbled, not looking up from the parchment she was writing furiously on. "No, no, no, I'm forgetting something."

Sirius glanced over his shoulder at Remus and Peter before turning back to her again. The boys had come downstairs from breakfast, only to find their usual table in the Great Hall covered with pages of parchment and a very stressed looking Head Girl at the center of it. "Well usually there's a table here but it seems to have been replaced by half the parchment in Hogwarts," he answered. Lily continued writing on her parchment, either ignoring Sirius or hadn't heard him at all; both were equally likely. "Where's Prongs?" he asked, changing tactics. "He's usually here by now."

Lily shook her head absentmindedly, tumbling through some parchment beside her before turning back to the one she wrote on. "Transfiguration tutoring," she replied, looking up quickly at the boys before looking back down at her work. "Second years, mice to goblets."

Peter groaned softly, "Bloody hell it took me forever to get that spell right. Goblet kept having fur on it."

"Theirs still have tails," Lily murmured, reaching out her left hand to gather some of her papers to make room for the boys. After a bit of flailing, she managed to corral her papers into two unseemly piles on either side of her. "Sit, eat," she said as she set down her quill.

"Your studying habits are really getting out of hand, Lil," Sirius teased as he sat down beside her, grabbing a plate and loading it with food. "What is all of this?"

She shrugged her shoulders noncommittally, her eyes skimming across the parchment in her hand. "This and that."

"Have you eaten yet, Lily?" Remus asked with concern as he and Peter sat across from her. He'd seen Lily at her worst studying times, had seen her in the midst of studying for her O.W.L.S., but he had never seen her look so strung out. Her red hair was wrapped untidily in a bun atop her head and there were dark circles beneath her eyes.

Lily shook her head, "I'm alright; I'm don't have an appetite." She held the parchment she had been writing up as she pulled out her wand. "Incendio," she said as she touched the tip of her wand to the edge of the paper, quickly igniting it before dropping it onto an empty plate.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" Peter squeaked in surprise, scooting away from her slightly. Ever since he had one eyebrow burnt off in first year, Peter had always been wary of fire.

"It was rubbish," Lily answered simply, rubbing a hand across her face tiredly. "It's all rubbish; I'll have to burn it all."

"I really think you've lost your mind," Sirius commented around a bite of toast. "Not that I mind. I too enjoy starting fires."

Lily snorted softly as she began gathering her papers. "I remember. I had to put out the fire when you set the common room drapes on fire fourth year."

Sirius grinned proudly, "The new curtains are so much nicer. Even if Minnie gave me a week of detention."

"She shoulda made it longer if she wanted you to stop setting things on fire," Peter said with a cheeky grin.

"Minnie loves me too much to keep me contained for too long. She knows I'm a free spirit."

Remus laughed, helping Lily gather some of her papers. "She knows you're absolutely mad and it's a waste of time and energy to try to stop you for too long," he replied dryly. He looked curiously at a sheet of paper that didn't match the rest of her parchment: too thin, too white, too flat. He recognized it instantly as a sheet of muggle paper. Clipped to the top of the paper was a small photo showing a thin-faced woman in a wedding gown and an enormous man in an ill-fitting suit. He didn't need to read the letter to know what it was. Lily had never mentioned her sister being engaged, let alone married. Odds were she hadn't known until the letter came.

Spotting the paper Remus held, Lily snatched it from his fingers, shoving it into her backpack. "Rubbish," she muttered again.

"Lily," Remus said gently. "Are you-"

"I'm going to head back to the Heads' dormitory," she interrupted him as she stood, swinging her backpack onto her shoulder as she stood. "I need to go over a few last minute things before the ball. Let James know where I am if he needs me."

Peter nodded slowly, "Yeah okay. We'll let him know when he comes down. As long as you're okay."

"I'm perfect," she replied with an overly bright smile before walking out.

"Anyone else get the feeling she's lying to us?" Sirius murmured as they watched them walk away.

* * *

James pushed open the portrait, stepping into the Heads' common room. After tutoring, he'd gone down to the Great Hall for breakfast only to find three worried Marauders and a missing Lily. He barely remembered to grab a slice of toast before hurrying up the steps to the dormitory.

Lily was sat in front of the fireplace in the common room, slowly feeding pieces of parchment to the flames. More hair had come loose from her bun, curling around her face. "Lily?" he said gently as he approached her.

She looked up at his voice, a wan smile on her lips. "Morning James," she greeted him, her hand settling on top of the pile of papers. "How was tutoring?"

"It was alright," he answered slowly, moving to sit beside her. "What are you doing?"

"It's nothing," she replied, grabbing another handful of papers and dropping them into the fire. "Just getting rid of some papers."

James raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "And you decided burning it would be better than I don't know, chucking it in the bin like most normal people?"

Lily snorted, "I'm at a school for witchcraft and wizardry; what's normal about here?"

"That is normal, normal for us."

"You know what's normal? Weddings are normal," Lily snapped, her green eyes bright. "Weddings dresses and churches and flower arrangements and receptions. Those are normal things. Having your family around for these big moments of your life is a normal thing." She stood suddenly, shoving angrily at the hair that had escaped her bun and fallen into her face. "Your sister never mentioning that she had gotten engaged, never asking you to be one of her bridesmaids, never asking you to come to the bloody wedding, that is not normal. Not finding out until a month after the wedding that she had gotten married is not normal! And I didn't even find out from her! Mum owled me a picture saying how sorry she was I told Petunia I couldn't come because of school!"

James's eyes widened in surprise as he listened to Lily shout, scrambling to his feet to keep from getting trod on. "Lily-"

"I've been up all bloody night writing letters to Petunia," she ranted, pointing accusingly at the scraps of parchment burnt in the fireplace. "Telling her I'm happy for her, I'm angry with her, I hate her. Telling her everything and it's stupid and it's pointless because she hates owls; she'd never take a letter from one and she hates me and she'd never answer my letters."

"Your sister doesn't hate you, Lily," James said gently.

"And how would you know? You don't know Petunia; you've never met her," she spat as she started pacing. "And she wouldn't want to meet you because you're magical! You're magical and you make me happy so she has to ruin it. I'm happy here, I'm happy with you, with the boys, with planning this silly ball and she ruined it. She's my sister and she's completely happy with cutting me out of her life. She doesn't need me, even if I need her."

James grabbed her hand as she walked past, tugging her to stop in front of him. "Your sister just needs time, Lils," he murmured, squeezing her hand gently.

"I don't have time, James," she answered desperately, her bottom lip trembling. Her hand gripped his tightly, holding onto him for strength. "There's a war outside these walls that's only growing worse and worse and we're going to be thrown out into it soon. I don't have time to wait for Petunia to love me again. I could very well die before she decides I'm worth being her sister. I'm tired of being scared and worried and angry all the time. I'm tired of all of it and I just want it to stop."

James pulled her into a tight hug, tucking her head beneath his chin as he felt her body tremble. He wanted to brush away her fears, to tell her she was overreacting, that there was nothing to be worried about. But her fears were valid fears, especially for a muggle-born and he wouldn't brush them away as if they were nothing. That was the whole point of them throwing a ball, not to treat everyone's worries as if they were nothing, but to give them a moment of peace to breathe. "I promise there will be a day when you won't feel like that," he whispered in her ear. "When you'll feel happy and safe and things will be okay. I promise I'll get you there."

* * *

Reviews please!


End file.
